Este abandono nuestro
by Aitnac
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Una historia desde el punto de vista de Hermione Granger. WIP
1. Default Chapter

El sombrero estaba dentro de un baúl cubierto de polvo en el desván del número 3 de Sterling Road, Kidlington. Había permanecido allí dentro durante diecisiete años. Estaba confeccionado en paño negro y era picudo, con un escudo cosido a un lado. Algunas personas pensarían al verlo que era un sombrero como otro cualquiera. Pero eso no era del todo cierto.  
  
La realidad no es un hecho rígido e inflexible. Depende del observador: solo hay que saber mirar. Hubo un tiempo en el que nuestro protagonista fue un sombrero normal, lana tejida en algún lugar de Gales de nombre impronunciable, mercancía vendida en una tienda de Londres. Pero un día, ocurrió lo inesperado. El sombrero fue a parar a la cabeza de alguien que sabía mirar la realidad. Y nunca más volvió a ser el mismo.  
  
Una vez que estuvo en aquella cabeza algo, poderoso y frágil, se entremezcló con las fibras de lana que formaban la urdimbre del sombrero. Se agarró a ellas como si formase parte de las mismas. Algunos lo llamarían magia. Y también llamarían a nuestro sombrero, un sombrero de mago. Y ciertamente, así era. La magia es una sustancia poderosa que convierte todo cuanto toca en algo distinto, sin necesidad de cambiar su aspecto. El sombrero siguió siendo negro y picudo, con un escudo cosido a un lado, y tejido con lana de algún lugar de nombre impronunciable. Pero había adquirido cierta percepción propia. Como la del paso del tiempo.  
  
Por eso el sombrero había visto como el tiempo había goteado lentamente desde el día en que, diecisiete años atrás, su propietario lo colocó cuidadosamente en el baúl y cerró la tapa. Al principio pensó que, como solía ocurrir, saldría de allí en unas horas, unos días. Pero por más que esperó nadie vino a abrir la tapa del baúl con esquinas de hierro. El polvo fue colándose por las rendijas de la madera y depositándose sobre él mismo y sobre los libros que le hacían compañía allí dentro. Lentamente. Lentamente. En ocasiones oyó ruidos cercanos y notó que su cárcel era bamboleada, pero hacía mucho tiempo que solo le llegaba el sonido de voces apagadas y muy distantes.  
  
Hasta que un día unas voces, voces agudas y chillonas que no conocía, llegaron hasta la tapa del baúl de madera con esquinas de hierro y la abrieron. Y aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia... 


	2. El baúl en el desván

Título: Este abandono nuestro. Capítulo: Primero. El Baúl en el desván. PG: Menores de 13 (por poner algo) Disclaimer: Los personajes y situaciones de los libros de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y en esta historia son utilizados sin animo de lucro y sin intención de vulnerar las leyes del copyright. Sumario: Historia Post-Hogwarts. POV Hermione Granger.  
  
"¡Hala, que sombrero tan chulo!"  
  
Hermione apenas oyó la frase, con la cabeza metida dentro del armario lleno de ropa vieja. Tan solo distinguió la palabra "sombrero" y se preguntó de que estarían hablando los niños.  
  
"Por favor, portaos bien y no revolváis demasiado", les dijo sin darse la vuelta para mirarles. Sea lo que sea que estuviesen tramando seguro que merecía una advertencia.  
  
Volvió a centrar la atención en lo que estaba haciendo. Ese maldito libro tenía que aparecer por algún lado. No era propio de Hermione Benthan perder uno de sus bienes más preciados pero por alguna extraña razón "Bases teóricas y aplicaciones clínicas de los pernos de fibra" parecía haber desparecido. Lo había buscado por toda la casa. Primero en el despacho. Lógico. Después en el salón y las habitaciones. Extraño. Más tarde en la cocina. Altamente improbable. Por último, desesperada, había subido al desván, por si en un descuido había ido a parar a una caja de libros viejos durante la limpieza general del pasado otoño.  
  
Suspiró resignada mientras cerraba otra caja de cartón dentro de la cual tampoco estaba el libro. Necesitaba una taza de te. Si no lo encontraba pronto iba a ponerse a chillar. Bueno, chillar no era su estilo, pero desde luego iba a expresar su disconformidad de alguna forma.  
  
"¡Déjamelo!"  
  
Y encima los crios. Desde que habían empezado las vacaciones de Pascua se pasaban todo el día en casa, así que para tenerles controlados los había involucrado en su búsqueda, incluso cuando esta búsqueda les llevó hasta el desván.  
  
El desván era, definitivamente, la parte que menos le gustaba de toda su casa. No sabía explicarlo con certeza pero había algo en aquella habitación abuhardillada con vigas de madera en el techo que le resultaba... inquietante. Si, inquietante era la palabra. Todos aquellos trastos inútiles allí almacenados, la luz que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas y que daba al lugar, gracias al polvo en suspensión, un aire de misterio, el olor a papel viejo y naftalina... Nunca sabías lo que podías encontrarte en un desván, aunque supieras perfectamente que era lo que habías guardado allí dentro.  
  
A los niños les encantaba el desván, claro. Sobretodo porque Hermione les tenía prohibida la entrada. Así que, en cuanto había abierto la puerta de las escaleras que daban a aquel trastero para buscar el libro, descubrió que los tenía pegados a sus talones. "Bueno", les había dicho, "os dejaré subir si no lo desordenáis demasiado". Después de todo vamos a estar poco tiempo, pensó, no pasará nada.  
  
"¡Au!", el chillido interrumpió su búsqueda y sus pensamientos. Se dió la vuelta para ver a la niña pequeña que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado y una expresión astuta.  
  
"¡Mamá, Jimmy me ha pellizcado!" sollozó su hija.  
  
"¡Oh, por favor!" bufó Hermione mientras se volvía hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para echar un regañina, "¡Jimmy!, cuantas veces te he dicho que..."  
  
Se quedó helada. Jeremy Benthan, diez años, con el pelo castaño cortado a cepillo, se frotaba una espinilla con gesto de dolor. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Hermione se quedase sin voz. Encasquetado en la cabeza de su hijo estaba aquel gorro negro, picudo, con un escudo cosido a un lado, que ella conocía demasiado bien. Su sombrero.  
  
"¿De donde has sacado eso?", le espetó al niño mientras con tres zancadas llegaba hasta donde él todavía estaba quejándose por el dolor y le arrebataba el sombrero de la cabeza. En cuanto lo tuvo en su mano un cosquilleo que estaba a medio camino entre el calor y la electricidad le subió por el brazo y golpeó con contundencia su cerebelo. Recordaba aquella sensación.  
  
"Estaba en ese baúl de ahí...", aclaró Jimmy tímidamente. Todavía se frotaba la pierna pero parecía preocuparle más la riña que sabía iba a recibir así que continuó, "... pero mamá yo no he hecho nada, ha sido Jeni quien primero me ha dado una patada y después..."  
  
Hermione clavó la mirada en el baúl. Los niños lo habían arrastrado desde el rincón donde estaba oculto hasta casi el centro de la habitación y lo habían abierto. Era de madera, con las esquinas reforzadas por un hierro que empezaba a oxidarse. Podía adivinarse que en otro tiempo había sido de color azul pálido. Hermione sabía que, sobre la tapa, quizá todavía podían distinguirse las letras H.G. resaltadas en dorado. Desde el interior del mismo un montón de libros perfectamente ordenados y unas túnicas negras parecían mirarla con sonrisa burlona.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?", preguntó Jeni que se había acercado a su madre con reticencia.  
  
Hermione manoseaba nerviosa la tela de paño negro. "Es un sombrero", dijo sin darle demasiada importancia.  
  
"Es un sombrero un poco raro", insistió la niña, "¿a quién pertenece?".  
  
Esa condenada curiosidad es lo último que necesito ahora, pensó Hermione a quien en otro momento el desmedido interés de su hija por casi todo le habría llenado de orgullo.  
  
"Bueno...", no podía mentir, nunca había podido, "...es mío"  
  
"¡¿Tuyo?!", exclamaron a la vez los dos chiquillos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hermione frunció el ceño: era evidente que ninguno de sus hijos la habría imaginado jamás con ese sombrero puesto.  
  
"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?", dijo algo molesta. Ahora pasaba un dedo por encima del escudo cosido a un lado del sombrero. Era rectangular, cuarteado, cada cuarto estaba ocupado por un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón, respectivamente. "Era el sombrero de mi colegio"  
  
"¿Tu colegio?", dijo Jeni con incredulidad, "en St. Mathews no llevamos sombrero"  
  
"Pero es que yo no fui a St. Mathews, señorita sabelotodo", respondió Hermione a su hija pequeña sonriendo mientras le daba dos golpecitos con dedo índice en la punta de la nariz a la niña. Era un gesto cariñoso.  
  
"Oh", dijo esta sorprendida, "¿y donde estaba tu colegio entonces?"  
  
"Umm..." era un pregunta difícil porque no sabría decirlo con certeza, "digamos que... en Escocia"  
  
Ahora si que los ojos de Jeni parecían salirse de sus órbitas. Escocia era, definitivamente, un lugar demasiado lejos de Kidlington, Oxfordshire.  
  
"¿Era un internado?", le tocaba a Jimmy continuar con el tercer grado.  
  
"Si, era..., ¡suelta eso ahora mismo!", aprovechando su descuido el niño se había acercado de nuevo al baúl y había cogido uno de los libros, cuya portada estaba examinando con atención.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento lo tiró al baúl y puso cara de bueno. Era suficiente. Hermione metió el sombrero en el baúl, cerró la tapa -si, las letras, aunque descoloridas, eran perfectamente legibles- y lo arrastró hasta el oscuro rincón de donde nunca debería haber salido.  
  
"Muy bien", informó a los niños mientras regresaba hasta ellos sacudiendo el polvo de las manos, "se acabó la búsqueda, vamos a bajar a preparar la cena, vuestro padre no tardará en llegar"  
  
Entre protestas los arrastró hasta las escaleras que comunicaban el desván con el segundo piso del inmueble. Al llegar abajo Jimmy se dio la vuelta y pregunto:  
  
"Mama, ¿que es un muggle?"  
  
Hermione palideció, pero tuvo la sangre fría necesaria para reaccionar. "¿Muggle?, ¡esa palabra no existe!, ¿de donde la has sacado?"  
  
"¡Si existe!", respondió Jimmy tozudo, "ese libro del baúl la ponía en la portada, decía: Estudios Muggles"  
  
"Tonterías", le replicó Hermione, "debes de haber leído mal" y añadió antes de que su hijo abriese la boca para continuar con la discusión señalando escaleras abajo hacia el primer piso "id ahora mismo a lavaros las manos"  
  
Los niños vacilaron un momento, pero cuando vieron la mirada severa de su madre corrieron hacia el baño. Hermione sacó del bolsillo la pequeña llave del desván, la introdujo en la cerradura y dio dos vueltas. Después, apoyó la frente en la puerta, asaltada por la emoción. Una muggle soy yo, pensó. 


	3. Insomnio

Insomnio.  
  
Dio una vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Nada. Imposible dormirse. Era como si cientos de ideas intentasen entrar en su cabeza empujando y gritando todas a la vez. Bueno, casi siempre tenía varias ideas en la cabeza, pero era capaz de ordenarlas, clasificarlas y detenerse en cada una por separado. Exceso de actividad cerebral. Había leído algo así en un artículo de una revista cuando estaba en la Universidad. Pensó que sufriría un aneurisma por el esfuerzo. No seas idiota, Hermione, se dijo, eres médico, ¡como puedes ni tan siquiera pensar algo así!, seguramente es solo algo que te preocupa...  
  
Oh, sabes muy bien lo que es, dijo aquella voz de su interior.  
  
Otra vuelta. Ahora se quedó boca arriba con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago y los ojos abiertos clavados en el techo. Jim respiraba con fuerza a su lado. Le odiaba. Ahora mismo odiaba a todo el que fuese capaz de dormir. Suspirando apartó las sabanas y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Quizá un vaso de leche caliente le vendría bien.  
  
Al llegar al descansillo junto a la puerta que daba al desván se detuvo un momento. Otra corriente de algo parecido a la electricidad inundó sus sentidos. O quizá solo fuese una corriente de aire proveniente de una ventana mal cerrada. Buscó en vano la ventana pero todas parecían aseguradas correctamente. Tonterías. Bajó los escalones con resolución.  
  
En la cocina sacó la leche de la nevera y puso un cazo al fuego. Mientras se calentaba se entretuvo mirando por la ventana. Afuera el jardín parecía desierto, iluminado por la luz de una luna llena que se escondía de vez en cuando bajo un espeso manto de nubes.  
  
"La mandrágora debe buscarse en noches de luna llena. El mago debe asegurarse que la planta es aún joven, pues su chillido podría matarle, y acercarse a ella con cuidado. Trazar tres círculos con una espada a su alrededor y arrancarla mirando a oriente. Se aconseja llevar unas orejeras." Pagina 225 de Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos de Phyllida Spore.  
  
La voz del interior de su cabeza soltó todo eso sin pensar. La leche hirvió y salió fuera del cazo. Hermione corrió a apartarla del fuego y comenzó a abrir los armarios buscando un trapo con el que limpiar el líquido derramado. En el tercer cajón de la derecha encontró la pequeña llave del desván.  
  
Aún desconcertada se tomó la leche sin importarle que quemase y volvió escaleras arriba. Cuando estuvo junto a la puerta del desván se percató de que tenía en la mano la llave que la abría.  
  
Los escalones de madera crujieron cuando los pisó. No le gustaba el desván, tenía demasiadas sombras, especialmente una noche como aquella. Pero estaba esa corriente. Le había golpeado de nuevo en cuanto cogió el pomo de la puerta para girar la llave en la cerradura. Avanzó con algo de recelo. La luz del desván era azulada y neblinosa. Tanteó un poco antes de encontrar el baúl y arrastrarlo hasta el centro de la habitación. Esperaba que el ruido no despertase a los que dormían en el piso de abajo. No sabría que explicar si la encontraban allí.  
  
Se agachó y pasó una mano sobre la tapa del baúl, levantando un montón de polvo que fue a posarse suavemente sobre el suelo. Las letras H.G. refulgieron con un brillo dorado.  
  
"Hermione Granger", susurró, "cuanto tiempo...". Puso las manos sobre las cerraduras de metal y abrió de golpe. Si iba a hacerlo mejor hacerlo rápido.  
  
¡BOM!. Ahora la corriente se hizo sentir en todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Algo poderoso y frágil la recorrió desde la punta del dedo gordo de sus pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Era una sensación placentera y escalofriante al mismo tiempo.  
  
Lo primero que vio fue el sombrero, tal y como lo había azotado al baúl hacía unos días. Lo cogió y volvió a examinarlo con cuidado. Cuando se lo puso en la cabeza una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Curiosamente, aún le servía.  
  
Dentro del baúl abundaban los libros: los siete Libros Reglamentarios de Hechizos de Miranda Goshawk, las Guías de Transformación de Emeric Switch (Transformaciones siempre había sido su clase favorita), varios manuales de Herbología, de Pociones, de Aritmancia... Sin embargo se detuvo al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Un libro más grande y gordo que los demás, de tapas rojas y con un gran escudo en la portada. Historia de Hogwarts, rezaba el título. Pasó el libro hojeándolo en sentido inverso y al llegar a la primera página vio que alguien había escrito con una caligrafía endemoniada:  
  
Siento haberte estropeado tu única copia el curso pasado. Feliz 17º cumpleaños. Con cariño. R.W.  
  
Cerró la tapa con prisa y volvió a colocar el libro dentro del baúl. Respiró fuerte y parpadeó. De nuevo fijó la vista en todas aquellas cosas del colegio, con el sombrero aún puesto en la cabeza.  
  
Un momento, se dijo, creo recordar que estaba por aquí... Metió la mano con dificultad en el hueco que quedaba entre dos pilas de libros. Palpó el fondo. Eureka. Doce pulgadas y media. Acebo y ébano con una pluma de grifo en su interior. De la punta de la varita de Hermione saltaron unas chispas verdes en cuanto la tuvo en su mano.  
  
Allí agachada miró hacia los lados y ni siquiera lo pensó. Vio el pequeño taburete de solo tres patas que cuando tenía cuatro había estado en la cocina, apuntó hacia él agitó, golpeó y dijo:  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa".  
  
La banqueta se elevó en el aire.  
  
***  
  
"¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA, WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!", Ron agitaba los brazos con la varita en la mano y se ponía cada vez más rojo intentando que le saliese el hechizo.  
  
Hermione Granger suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando el profesor Flitwick, que impartía la clase de encantamientos, había anunciado diez minutos antes que hoy practicarían el hechizo levitatorio por primera vez había estado a punto de pegar un salto en la silla. ¡El hechizo levitatorio!. Llevaba practicándolo dos semanas. Ensayaba ante el espejo de la habitación que compartía con las otras Gryffindors de primer año antes de acostarse. Había oído a Lavender Brown y a Parvati Patil reírse de ella a sus espaldas por hacer aquello pero, francamente, le traía sin cuidado. Ya verían esas dos quien se reía más el día que tuviesen que hacerlo en clase. Y ese día había llegado. Si señor, iba a ganar al menos veinte puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Después Flitwick dijo que, para la práctica, se pondrían por parejas. La sonrisa de Hermione se borró de su cara. Ella no era, por decirlo sutilmente, demasiado popular. Seguramente nadie querría ser su pareja para practicar el hechizo. No es que a Hermione le importase demasiado. En su colegio muggle, antes de venir a Hogwarts, tampoco había sido, que dijéramos, la reina de la fiesta. Se acordaba de que en las clases de gimnasia siempre la elegían la última si había que formar equipos. Estaba acostumbrada a ser un bicho raro. Bueno, había pensado, practicaré con Neville ya que nadie querrá ponerse con él tampoco...  
  
Pero antes de que se hubiesen dado cuenta el profesor Flitwick había empezado a emparejarles él mismo. Hermione cruzó los dedos para que no le tocase la estúpida de Lavender porque no podía aguantar su voz melindrosa y su sonrisa ñoña.  
  
"Brown...", había dicho Flitwick, "póngase con Longbottom". Lavender hizo un gesto de asco que el profesor ignoró. ¡Chúpate esa, creída!, había pensado Hermione maliciosamente.  
  
"Granger...", dijo el anciano mientras Hermione sonreía al oír su nombre, "vamos a ver... emparéjese con Weasley". La sonrisa se transformó en un ceño fruncido. Casi habría preferido practicar con Lavender antes que con aquel..., con aquel..., con aquel... ¡irresponsable! (y para Hermione Granger irresponsable era el peor insulto posible) que conseguía sacarla de sus casillas cada vez que abría la boca. Y que ahora agitaba los brazos a su lado con las orejas de un rojo brillante gritando:  
  
"¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
  
Era evidente que lo estaba haciendo mal. Agitar y golpear parecía significar para él golpear y golpear. Y como siguiese diciendo wingadium aquella pluma no iba a moverse ni un milímetro. ¿Como se podía ser tan cazurro?. Llevaba así casi cinco minutos y Hermione se dispuso a tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que Flitwick les pusiese un cero, a riesgo de recibir una contestación maleducada y sarcástica, que parecía ser la única habilidad del pelirrojo.  
  
Así que esquivando una de los brazos de Ron agarró la varita (la cogió con el dedo índice y el pulgar tal y como decía el manual), se aclaró la garganta y dijo:  
  
"Lo estás diciendo mal".  
  
***  
  
¡CATACRAC!  
  
El taburete de tres patas cayó sobre el suelo de madera haciendo un ruido que a aquella hora de la madrugada sonaba como si hubiese estallado una bomba.  
  
"¡Mierda!", murmuró azorada Hermione. Había perdido la concentración durante un segundo y ahora estaba en un aprieto: seguramente el estruendo habría despertado a toda la casa.  
  
Tiró la varita y el gorro dentro al baúl, lo cerró con cuidado (no quería hacer más ruidos a pesar de la prisa) y bajó corriendo las escaleras del desván. Al llegar a la cocina se detuvo a coger aire. Fue entonces cuando se percató del hormigueo que le subía por el brazo. Un hormigueo que había sentido por última vez hacía diecisiete años pero que era tan fantástico como el primer día. O más.  
  
"¿Herm?, ¿estás ahí?", se dio la vuelta para ver a Jim que entraba en la cocina atándose el cinturón de una bata de cuadros azules y verdes que ella le había regalado por Navidad. Se paró al verla. "¿qué haces?, me ha despertado un ruido y tu no estabas en la cama..."  
  
"No podía dormir", explicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos, "bajé a tomar un vaso de leche, pero no encendí la luz y tropecé con una silla: debe ser ese el ruido que has oído. Siento haberte despertado"  
  
"Oh", dijo él, "no pasa nada. ¿Estás bien?"  
  
"Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando acabas de machacarte los dedos de un pie", dijo Hermione quien de pronto recordó levantar una pierna y cogerse el pie derecho con gesto dolorido. Sonó convincente.  
  
"Bueno", bostezó Jim, "me vuelvo a la cama, ¿vienes?"  
  
"Si claro, en cuanto me tome la leche", señaló hacia el cazo que por suerte antes no había recogido. "Voy en un minuto"  
  
"De acuerdo", Jim se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras se dio la vuelta y dijo, "¿sabes? es un tontería pero habría jurado que el ruido que me despertó provenía del desván"  
  
"Será por la acústica" contestó Hermione con rapidez  
  
"¿La acústica?"  
  
"Claro. Ya sabes: la estructura de estas casas antiguas permite que las ondas de sonido..." Hermione puso su tono de voz más científico.  
  
"Ya, ya..." dijo Jim mientras se perdía escaleras arriba. A ver quien era capaz de resistir un discurso como aquel, en el que estaban a punto de aparecer las referencias bibliográficas, a las tres de la mañana.  
  
Hermione suspiró con alivio y se quedó en la cocina por espacio de diez minutos, asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Afuera en el jardín las nubes parecían haberse despejado y la luz de una luna nueva y brillante caía sobre el buzón de la entrada arrancando destellos metálicos.  
  
Al poco tiempo subió a su habitación y se metió en la cama. Dos minutos después dormía profundamente. Aquella noche soñó que avanzaba por un túnel largo, oscuro y húmedo. Al final del mismo atravesaba una cortina de terciopelo y salía a un espacio verde donde brillaba con fuerza el sol. Pero cuando se despertó por la mañana ya no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado. 


	4. Lechuzas y ministerios

Lechuzas y ministerios.  
  
La lechuza llegó a la mañana siguiente. Hermione estaba en la cocina, llenando de agua la tetera, cuando el animal, grande y de color pardo, entró por la ventana que daba al este. Voló lánguidamente por encima de su cabeza, dejando caer un sobre marrón. Después salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Por suerte nadie la vio.  
  
Se apresuró a cogerlo. Estaba lacrado en rojo, con el sello del Ministerio de Magia. En su parte frontal alguien había escrito con tinta verde y caligrafía ampulosa:  
  
A la atención de Hermione Benthan  
La Cocina, número 3 de Sterling Road, Kidlington,  
Oxfordshire.  
  
Las manos empezaron a temblarle cuando recordó su "travesura" de la noche anterior. ¿Como podía haber sido tan estúpida?. Rasgó el sobre, muy nerviosa. En su interior encontró un pergamino doblado por la mitad. Lo sacó y empezó a leerlo.  
  
Estimada señora Benthan:  
  
Por la presente le comunicamos que esta madrugada hemos detectado el uso de un hechizo levitatorio en su casa. Dado que no hay ningún mago registrado en la zona suponemos que usted misma lo ha realizado, a pesar de su deseo de no practicar la magia.  
  
La realización de un hechizo por parte de un mago no registrado supone una infracción del Decreto para la Restricción de la Magia, artículo 4, sección 25. Lamentamos informarle que su presencia será requerida para la apertura de un expediente sancionador en las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia en Londres el próximo lunes 5 de abril a las 11 de la mañana.  
  
Por favor, traiga consigo su varita.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Neville Longbottom Director de la Oficina de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia.  
  
No tenía más remedio que acudir.  
  
1 de Septiembre de 1991. 24 Años antes.  
  
Cerró la ventana del compartimento y se sentó, con cuidado de no arrugar su falda. Papá y mamá agitaron la mano desde el andén. Estaban nerviosos y tristes. Les devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa que quería decir: no os preocupéis, estaré bien.  
  
"¿Son tus padres?", una de las niñas gemelas que tenía sentadas enfrente (¿se llamaba Padma o Parvati?) le preguntaba.  
  
"Si", contestó Hermione a quien no le avergonzaba en absoluto que sus padres fuesen muggles.  
  
"Mis padres son aquellos", dijo la niña señalando a un mago y una bruja que le sonreían desde el andén, "están muy contentos porque ellos también fueron a Hogwarts, dicen que es el mejor colegio de magia del país"  
  
Hermione asintió. "Si", dijo, "me he estado informando, leyendo libros, ya sabes: además de los manuales del curso", su interlocutora hizo un gesto de extrañeza que Hermione no captó, "y su historia es fascinante... fundado hace mil años por los mejores magos de la época, y ahora lo dirige Albus Dumbledore, ¡Dumbledore!, los libros dicen que es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Estoy deseando conocerle", se paró para tomar aire, "¿sabéis ya en que casa estaréis?"  
  
Ahora las dos niñas la miraban directamente. La de la derecha se encogió de hombros.  
  
"No sé", dijo, "papá estuvo en Ravenclaw y mamá en Gryffindor, así que esperamos estar en una de las dos casas. Las dos son buenas"  
  
"¡Gryffindor es la mejor, Padma!", la interrumpió su hermana, "mamá siempre lo dice"  
  
"Perdón", las tres se volvieron hacia la voz que venía desde la puerta del compartimento. Un niño de su edad, de pelo negro y sonrosados mofletes había asomado la cabeza, "¿queda sitio en este compartimento?, todos los demás están ya ocupados..."  
  
Le dijeron que pasase y arrastró el baúl al interior con cierta dificultad: parecía un poco torpe.  
  
"Me llamo Neville, Neville Longbottom", les informó. También era su primer año en Hogwarts.  
  
Pronto los cuatro estaban charlando animadamente. Hermione llevaba el peso de la conversación explicando a sus nuevos amigos infinidad de detalles sobre el colegio que había leído en Historia de Hogwarts. No se percató de las miradas de complicidad que Padma lanzaba a Parvati ni de los disimulados bostezos de Neville.  
  
Una cuarta niña se unió al grupo. Dijo llamarse Lavender Brown y su llegada conmocionó el status quo del compartimento. Traía consigo el último número de Corazón de Bruja, una revista muy popular de cotilleos sobre el mundo mágico que Hermione había visto la semana anterior en el Callejón Diagon pero que no le había llamado la atención. Sin embargo Padma y Parvati parecían muy interesadas en las noticias que traía sobre el cantante de un grupo de rock llamado Las Brujas de Macbeth. Ya nadie hablaba del colegio o de las asignaturas que tendrían.  
  
Pronto el compartimento estuvo completo. Hanna Abbot, una niña rubia y con coloretes y Terry Boot, un chiquillo moreno de ojos pícaros tomaron asiento poco después de que saliese el tren. En seguida Hanna se había enfrascado en una absurda conversación con Padma, Parvati y Lavender sobre un artículo de Corazón de Bruja que recomendaba los mejores hechizos para cambiar el cabello de color, mientras que Terry y Neville intercambiaban cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Hermione se enfrascó en su lectura: Historia de la magia moderna. Pero con el ruido de cinco personas hablando a la vez era imposible concentrarse.  
  
Para cuando pasó la bruja del carrito de la comida ya había apartado el libro a un lado y miraba por la ventanilla con gesto hosco. El tren avanzaba dejando atrás campos cultivados y suaves colinas verdes para adentrarse en un paisaje mucho más agreste. A veces incluso atravesaban extensiones de bosque. Fue entonces cuando Neville, llevándose la mano al bolsillo del pantalón exclamó:  
  
"¡He vuelto a perder a Trevor!"  
  
Al principio hubo un pequeño revuelo porque nadie sabía quien era Trevor. Después Neville explicó, bastante compungido, que era su sapo. Parvati, Lavender, Padma y Hanna hicieron un gesto de asco. Terry soltó una risilla. Neville salió del compartimento, por si Trevor se había montado en el carrito de los dulces y viajaba por el tren comiendo pasteles caldero. Hermione bufaba. ¿Es que a nadie le importaba que el pobre chico hubiese perdido su mascota?.  
  
Para olvidarse del asunto sacó la túnica de Hogwarts de su baúl y se la puso porque no quería tener que cambiarse a última hora, con el tren llegando ya a la estación. Informó al resto de sus compañeros de que debían seguir su ejemplo pero nadie le hizo caso. Así que volvió a coger el libro pero esta vez ni siquiera pudo leer porque estaba ya tan enfadada que tenía que repasar tres veces cada frase para comprenderla.  
  
Sinceramente Hermione, se dijo, que esperabas, ¿creías que esto iba a estar lleno de niños cargados de libros hasta las orejas tremendamente interesados en los doce usos de la sangre de dragón o en los pasos necesarios para ejecutar un hechizo aturdidor o en las causas sociales que provocaron la revuelta de duendes de 1642?. Necesitaba estirar las piernas y despejar la cabeza.  
  
Acababa de pensar eso cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimento y entró un azorado Neville que todavía no había encontrado a Trevor.  
  
"La bruja del carrito no lo ha visto, ni tampoco la gente de los compartimentos de los siguientes tres vagones", dijo, "aunque, a decir verdad no me han hecho mucho caso en ningún sitio. ¿Seguro que Trevor no está por aquí?" añadió poniéndose a cuatro patas para mirar por debajo de los asientos.  
  
Las niñas dieron unos cuantos chillidos cuando vieron que Neville se dirigía, aún de rodillas, a mirar bajo sus asientos y Terry directamente ya no podía contener la risa y se reía a mandibula batiente. Es suficiente, pensó Hermione. Y de un salto se puso en pie y le dijo a Neville:  
  
"Vamos, yo te ayudaré a buscar tu sapo".  
  
Jim levantó los ojos por encima de la página del periódico que estaba leyendo.  
  
"¿A Londres?", preguntó.  
  
"Aha", dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar al libro abierto sobre la mesa. Tenía la costumbre de leer mientras desayunaba desde que estaba en el colegio.  
  
"¿Para qué?" volvió a preguntar su marido.  
  
"Ya te lo he dicho: una conferencia en la universidad" explicó con gesto desinteresado.  
  
"Está bien", asintió Jim, "¿de que hablarás esta vez?"  
  
Odiaba que le hicieran preguntas que no tenía ganas de contestar y odiaba más que le hiciesen preguntas que no sabía como contestar.  
  
"No lo sé. Algo sobre cirugía maxilofacial", miró a Jim a los ojos para que no sospechara que le mentía e hizo una pausa para pensar una excusa convincente, "en realidad la conferencia debía darla Edward Wattson pero se ha puesto enfermo y me ha pedido que le sustituya. La ponencia es suya, yo solo voy a leerla".  
  
"¿A que hora es?", Jim hablaba sin mucha convicción, volviendo a fijar la vista en el periódico.  
  
"A las 11", al menos eso era cierto.  
  
"¿Quieres que te lleve?", pasó la página y se quedó mirándola.  
  
Hermione se quedó callada un segundo, con el tenedor a medio camino desde el plato hacia su boca. Creeme Jim, no querrías llevarme si supieras a donde voy, pensó. "No, no es necesario", dijo al fin, "tomaré el tren de las 9:22. Solo..., ¿podrías recoger a los niños cuando salgan del colegio?. No sé que hora regresaré"  
  
"Sin problemas", dijo él. Y volvió a levantar el periódico.  
  
La entrada para visitantes del Ministerio de Magia seguía estando en el mismo sitio que Hermione recordaba. Bien es verdad que el barrio había cambiado un poco. El crecimiento del volumen de los negocios en el centro de Londres había llevado a aquella calle antaño marginal varias oficinas de empresas punteras. Por la calle se veía un ajetreado enjambre de hombres y mujeres bien vestidos portando carteras de piel cara. Sin embargo la cabina de teléfonos continuaba en el mismo sitio. Ya no estaba desvencijada, pero seguía en el mismo sitio.  
  
"Tome la insignia y colóquesela en la ropa", dijo la voz de la cabina, mientras ella recogía la pequeña chapa necesaria para entrar al ministerio. Llevaba escrito: Hermione Benthan, expediente sancionador. "Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad que está situado al final del patio" continuó la voz.  
  
El suelo de la cabina tembló y comenzó deslizarse hacia abajo, como si se tratase de un ascensor. Perdió de vista la calle llena de gente, donde nadie pareció darse cuenta de que dentro de aquella cabina de teléfonos acababa de desaparecer una mujer, y después de un minuto en la oscuridad, el ascensor llegó a su destino. Se abrieron las puertas y vio el largo pasillo con el suelo y las paredes de madera.  
  
"Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Que tenga un buen día", se despidió la voz.  
  
Salió de la cabina despacio, como si no tuviese las agallas suficientes para pisar el ministerio. A ambos lados del pasillo se sucedían las chimeneas por las que Hermione sabía que llegaban los empleados a su trabajo y los visitantes mágicos. Al no ser hora punta tan solo media docena de ellas estaban en funcionamiento. Se veía una deflagración de color verde y al instante siguiente un mago o una bruja salía de la chimenea sacudiendo la ceniza de su túnica. Viajar con polvos Flu nunca había sido lo más cómodo del mundo mágico.  
  
El pasillo se abría a un patio en mitad del cual pudo ver la fuente que tanto le había ofendido unos años atrás: un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico tallados en piedra. Los tres últimos miraban a los dos primeros con admiración. El agua saltaba cantarina desde las varitas del mago y la bruja.  
  
Se acercó a la mesa que estaba al final del patio, justo delante de unas grandes puertas doradas y debajo de un rótulo en el que se leía: Seguridad.  
  
"¿Puede darme su varita, por favor?", dijo el empleado con una sonrisa amable mientras dejaba a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo. Era El Profeta. Hermione se sobresaltó al echar un vistazo a la portada: se había acostumbrado a que las fotos no se moviesen.  
  
"Doce pulgadas y media, núcleo de pluma de Grifo, siete años de uso. ¿Es correcto?", el mago leyó el papelito que había expulsado aquella especie de balanza para "pesar" varitas.  
  
"Lo es", murmuró Hermione.  
  
"Bien, aquí tiene", le tendió la varita de vuelta, "puede pasar. Que tenga un buen día"  
  
Avanzó hacia las puertas doradas y empujó para entrar.  
  
Ministerio de Magia, 10 de Junio de 1996 19 años antes.  
  
Cada vez que respiraba era como si cientos de cuchillos afilados se clavasen en sus pulmones. Dolor. Tenía casi quince años pero hasta ahora no había sabido que significaba realmente aquella palabra. Había sido petrificada, golpeada por un árbol con muy malas pulgas, había resistido a la poción multijugos que cambiaba por completo tu apariencia, atravesado fuegos mágicos... pero nunca antes había sentido ese dolor. Un dolor punzante, agudo. Empezaba en algún lugar cercano a sus costillas y se extendía hacia los brazos, las piernas, golpeaba su cabeza como si fuese una tonelada de hierro. Cada segundo.  
  
Había empezado en el momento en que abrió los ojos y vio a Dumbledore mirándola desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Le dijo:  
  
"Bienvenida, señorita Granger. No se mueva, por favor", habría jurado que sonreía con alivio.  
  
No se movió. No habría podido aunque quisiera. Lo último que recordaba era a ese horrible Dolohov y el rayo morado que salía de su varita y le daba directamente en el pecho, pillándola desprevenida. Después, la oscuridad. Y ahora el dolor. Insoportable. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tenerlos abiertos dolía.  
  
¿Donde estaban los demás?, ¿les había pasado algo?, ¿como había llegado Dumbledore hasta allí?, si estaba allí era que los mortífagos habían quedado fuera de combate. Pero, ¿y si había llegado demasiado tarde?, ¿y si sus amigos yacían muertos junto a ella?, ¿y si Voldemort había conseguido su propósito?. Otra punzada de dolor casi hizo que le saltasen las lágrimas. ¡Por Merlín!, ¿donde estaba Ron?.  
  
Sintió que alguien la alzaba y oyó la voz de Remus Lupin cerca de su oído.  
  
"Yo llevaré a Hermione. ¿El resto de los chicos puede andar?. Seguidme"  
  
Se movían. Tenía que abrir los ojos. Necesitaba abrir los ojos aunque aquel leve gesto la matase. El resto de los chicos, ¿quienes eran el resto de los chicos?. Haciendo un esfuerzo que consideró sobrehumano pudo despegar sus párpados. Vio la barbilla de Lupin que temblaba débilmente, sus ojos parecían rojos. Avanzaban a través de aquella habitación circular de paredes negras. Luna Lovegood caminaba a su lado, el pelo rubio enmarañado y con una expresión ausente, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.  
  
Hermione tenía ganas de gritar. De dolor, de miedo, de desesperación. Pasaron junto Dumbledore que hablaba con un grupo de magos entre los que distinguió a Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia.  
  
"He enviado a Harry de vuelta a Hogwarts. Los demás están bien...", sus palabras se perdieron en la distancia. Respiró con alivio. Harry estaba sano y salvo y los demás estaban bien, pero ¿donde estaban?.  
  
Cuando entraron en el ascensor y Lupin se colocó al fondo de la cabina les vio. Bien era una palabra que ella no habría utilizado para describir el estado de sus amigos. Vio a Neville que tenía la nariz torcida, roja e hinchada, su camisa llena de sangre. Vio a Kingsley que llevaba a Ginny en brazos tal y como Lupin la llevaba a ella, el tobillo de la pelirroja debía estar roto a juzgar por el ángulo anormal de su pie. Y vio a Ron, apoyado contra una de las paredes del ascensor, un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, pero lo que la hizo estremecerse fueron sus brazos: mostraban unas marcas largas, estrechas y rojizas, como si se le hubiesen enroscado cuerdas al rojo vivo en ellos. A juzgar por su cara contraída sus heridas debían de dolerle casi tanto como a ella las suyas. Entonces Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró, al darse cuenta de que ella también le miraba sonrió débilmente y le guiñó un ojo. Durante un corto instante el dolor desapareció.  
  
El ascensor llegó a su destino y salieron al atrio del ministerio. Estaba lleno de gente que corría de un lado a otro, empleados del lugar que gesticulaban asombrados. Parecía que allí se había librado una batalla: las puertas doradas estaban rotas y donde antes había estado la fuente ahora solo quedaban cascotes. Oyó algunos de retazos de conversación:  
  
"...Quien-tu-sabes..."  
  
"...regresado..."  
  
"...no puede ser..."  
  
"...Fudge ha dicho..."  
  
"...lo vio ese chico, Potter..."  
  
Y entonces lo supo. Mientras recorrían el largo pasillo hasta la salida del Ministerio supo que la segunda guerra contra Voldemort había comenzado. Supo que sería una batalla larga. Supo que la gente sufriría, que tendría miedo, que se les encogería el alma ante el dolor, el horror, la desolación. Supo que Harry era una pieza importante de todo aquel rompecabezas y supo que ella y Ron estarían a su lado pasase lo que pasase. Pero lo peor, lo que realmente hizo que el dolor le atravesase el pecho de forma más aguda que antes fue que supo, por primera vez, que ninguno de ellos era inmortal.  
  
La joven bruja vestida con una túnica amarilla (el amarillo parecía el color de moda aquella temporada entre los magos) le sonrió y dijo amablemente:  
  
"El señor Longbottom la recibirá ahora. Pase por aquí por favor".  
  
"Gracias", dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que había estado sentada y seguía a la bruja a través una puerta de roble con tallas de animales fantásticos. Al otro lado había un despacho casi tan grande como el suyo en la universidad, pero desde luego no tan convencional. Hermione pensó en como arquearían las cejas varios de sus compañeros de trabajo si ella tuviese retratos que murmuraban colgados de la pared, alfombras de piel de dragón en el suelo, plantas con dientes sobre las mesas o memorandums flotando por el aire.  
  
Sentado tras el escritorio había un hombre de espaldas anchas, algo grueso. Tenía el pelo negro, pero con grandes entradas a ambos lados de la frente. Leía con atención un pergamino y Hermione pudo comprobar que el pelo tampoco abundaba en la coronilla. A pesar de tener solo treinta y cinco años Neville Longbottom lucía una prematura calvicie.  
  
"La señora Benthan está aquí, señor Longbottom", dijo la secretaria.  
  
El hombre levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando con aire ausente. "¿Quien?", dijo dudando, "¡ah, si!, lo había olvidado. No se como he podido olvidarlo...", se echó hacia un lado en la silla para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de su secretaria. "¡Hola Hermione!", exclamó, mientras se levantaba y daba la vuelta a la mesa para venir a estrecharle la mano. Neville tenía la misma sonrisa inocente de sus once años.  
  
"Gracias, Rose, puedes retirarte", dijo a la joven bruja, "Siéntate, por favor", señaló un butacón de piel verde que resultó ser más cómodo de lo que parecía. La secretaria salió de la oficina y Neville volvió a su sitio tras la mesa. Se sentó y la estudió con la mirada.  
  
Hermione esperaba impaciente. Ahora que estaba delante de Neville sintió que quería que aquello acabara cuanto antes para poder volver al Londres muggle. Fue él quien empezó a hablar:  
  
"¿Que tal estás?", dijo, "es estupendo volver a verte: no has cambiado casi nada"  
  
"Gracias, Neville", sonrió Hermione a su amigo, "estoy... bastante bien"  
  
"Me alegro", Neville la miró fijamente, después tomó aire para continuar, "bueno... esto va a ser un poco... raro, supongo que sabes por qué te hemos llamado..."  
  
Hermione asintió: el ministerio posiblemente querría quedarse con su varita.  
  
"Normalmente este tipo de infracción se resuelve ante un tribunal, pero he querido hacer una excepción en tu caso, teniendo en cuenta que tu...", Neville se paró un instante, "¿o es que has decidido volver a practicar la magia?"  
  
"No", dijo Hermione de forma categórica, "he renunciado a la magia para siempre, ya lo sabes", Neville parecía decepcionado. Necesitaba dar una explicación, "Tan solo es que... el otro día, limpiando el desván, encontré la varita y bueno... fue un accidente. Un accidente que no volverá a repetirse", fue bajando el tono de su voz hasta que las últimas palabras salieron en un murmullo.  
  
Neville tardó en reaccionar, después dijo:  
  
"Bien. Entonces..." titubeo, "entonces... ¡Oh Merlín!, odio tener que hacer esto, pero tendrás que entregarme la varita. Lo siento", se disculpó, "la Ley... ya sabes que si un muggle la encontrase..."  
  
"Claro" dijo Hermione que ya rebuscaba en su bolso y sacaba la varita para tendérsela a Neville. Este la cogió con miedo, como si le ofreciesen algo que sabia que no le pertenecía.  
  
"Pues ya está", dijo poniendo la varita de Hermione sobre la mesa con cuidado, "¿estás segura?, ya sabes que si quieres recuperarla no hay ningún problema..."  
  
Hermione hizo un gesto de negación. "No," dijo, "yo no hago magia. Soy una muggle"  
  
Neville sonrió. "Tu no eres una muggle, Hermione. Ya lo sabes"  
  
Hermione se sintió incómoda. Sabía que no era una muggle pero había decidido serlo y lo cumpliría. No quería volver al mundo mágico, venir al Ministerio ya había sido suficiente esfuerzo. Quería olvidarse de aquel asunto cuanto antes y volver a ser Hermione Benthan. Se revolvió inquieta en el sillón. Neville captó la indirecta, se puso en pie y le tendió la mano una vez más.  
  
"Bien", dijo, "no te entretengo más. Ha sido un placer volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. Adiós."  
  
Hermione se levantó del sillón y le devolvió a Neville el saludo. Se volvió y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Tenía el picaporte en la mano cuando oyó que Neville la llamaba.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
Se dio la vuelta.  
  
"¿Si?", dijo.  
  
"El Cuartel General de los Aurores está en esta misma planta", explicó, "tal vez quieras pasarte a saludar."  
  
"Gracias, Neville, pero tengo que coger un tren en veinte minutos" se disculpó Hermione. Abrió la puerta y salió del despacho. Cuando pasó delante de la entrada al Cuartel General de los Aurores apretó el paso. No quería que nadie supiese que había estado allí. 


	5. Ser un muggle

Ser un muggle.  
  
La pantalla del ordenador desprendía un fulgor azulado que iluminaba tenuemente el resto de la habitación.  
  
Los TAC spiralados con detectores de alta resolución pueden proveer una visualización de segmentos coronarios con stent en pacientes con riesgo de re-estenosis...  
  
Las cinco de la tarde. Solo dos páginas más y aquel artículo estaría terminado. Uno más en la larga lista de Hermione Benthan, brillante profesora y cirujana. Se recostó hacia atrás en la silla y mordisqueó el capuchón de un bolígrafo mientras pensaba como redactar el próximo párrafo.  
  
Parpadeó. Había muy poca luz en el despacho. Normalmente a esas horas, una tarde de Mayo, la luz del sol debería entrar por las ventanas. Los estudiantes deberían estar tirados sobre el césped del campus. Sin embargo llovía a cántaros. Como si nunca hubiese llovido en aquel país modelado por el agua.  
  
Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la ventana. Allí abajo un par de personas correteaban resguardándose de la lluvia bajo los aleros de los edificios. Fijó la vista en las fachadas de enfrente. Las viejas piedras de aquellos impresionantes edificios góticos brillaban húmedas, estáticas, aburridas. Como si nada ni nadie pasase por ellas.  
  
5 de Mayo de 1997 18 años antes.  
  
No era ningún secreto que a Hermione Granger le encantaba la biblioteca. Dejando aparte la Sala Común de Gryffindor para ella la biblioteca era el lugar donde más cómoda se sentía de todo Hogwarts. Normalmente pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo entre clase y clase, haciendo los deberes o buscando libros para ampliar sus conocimientos. Le gustaba pasear entre las estanterías, tocando con un dedo aquellos volúmenes añejos, grandes y cubiertos de polvo que parecían contener toda la sabiduría del mundo.  
  
Se paró delante de una estantería y observó los títulos: Pociones regeneradoras, Poderes de los Magos de Antaño... Profecías a través de la Historia, ese era. Por desgracia estaba en el estante más alto. No es que ella fuese pequeña, pero a veces daba la impresión de que la biblioteca estaba hecha para gigantes. O al menos para alguien que tuviese la estatura de...  
  
"¡Ron!", susurró llamando a su amigo. ¿Donde se había metido?, hacía solo un momento lo había oído detrás de ella, refunfuñando por la cantidad de libros con los que tenía que cargar.  
  
"¡Ron!", repitió desandando un par de pasos. En ese momento le vio aparecer doblando la esquina del pasillo principal. Cargaba con cuatro volúmenes bastante grandes.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?", le espetó en voz baja, "estos libros pesan lo suyo, ¿sabes?, no puedo ir corriendo detrás de ti"  
  
"Yo no voy corriendo", protestó Hermione, se dio la vuelta y señaló hacía donde había encontrado el libro que estaba buscando, "necesito que me bajes ese tomo de ahí, por favor"  
  
Ron siguió con la mirada la dirección de su dedo y puso los ojos en blanco cuando comprobó que apuntaba a un libro de tapas negras y con aspecto de pesar más de lo normal.  
  
"¿No tienes ya suficiente lectura para esta tarde?", dijo.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. Todos los días tenían la misma discusión. Ella llegaba a la biblioteca y Ron se empeñaba en ayudarla a cargar con los libros. La verdad es que necesitaba que le echasen una mano: desde que había sido herida en el Ministerio a finales del curso anterior su salud no había sido, por así decirlo, óptima. No es que fuese algo muy grave, podía llevar una vida normal y se estaba recuperando poco a poco, pero Madame Pomfrey le había aconsejado que se tomase las cosas con calma. "Tiene suerte de estar con vida, señorita Granger: no sea cabezota y no haga esfuerzos", le había dicho poco antes de Navidad, cuando Hermione tuvo que pasar una semana en la enfermería a causa de una recaída. Estudiar más de ocho horas diarias desde principios de septiembre le pasó factura y el dolor a la altura de las costillas reapareció con más fuerza que nunca durante una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry y Ron la arrastraron a velocidad de vértigo hasta la enfermería a pesar de sus protestas. Desde entonces había disminuido, muy a su pesar, el ritmo de estudio a cinco horas diarias, visitaba la enfermería una vez por semana para que Madame Pomfrey, con quien mantenía interesantes charlas sobre la medicina mágica, le diese una de sus pociones y, por supuesto, no podía cargar con demasiado peso. Lo cual implicaba que uno de sus dos amigos transportase sus numerosas lecturas. Solía ser Ron.  
  
"Oh, ya veo", dijo Hermione ofendida mientras iba hacia la estantería y se ponía de puntillas levantando un brazo para intentar alcanzar el libro. La rutina de cada tarde: ella cogía unos cuantos libros, él hacía algún comentario sarcástico sobre su afición al estudio, ella cogía más libros, el protestaba, ella se enfadaba, él se enfadaba y acababan por no dirigirse la palabra durante la siguiente media hora. Una rutina que resumía a la perfección su relación desde que estaban en tercero: ese constante tira y afloja en el que eran auténticos maestros. Dos pasos hacia delante, uno hacia atrás. Siempre.  
  
"Está bien, está bien", oyó a Ron a sus espaldas, " Yo lo cojeré".  
  
Posó los libros que llevaba en brazos sobre el suelo y se acercó hacía donde estaba ella. "¿Es este?, ¿Profecías a través de la Historia?"  
  
Asintió. Ron estiró el brazo y agarró el libro. Al hacerlo la manga de su camisa se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto parte de su antebrazo. Hermione pudo ver con claridad las cicatrices. La aventura en el Ministerio no solo había tenido consecuencias físicas para ella.  
  
"¿Ya hemos terminado?", dijo Ron con impaciencia mientras colocaba el libro en el montón que ya tenía en el suelo y lo cogía todo poniendo cara de esfuerzo.  
  
"Si", contestó Hermione lacónica. Cambió de mano su copia de Historia de Hogwarts, que llevaba consigo porque la estaba releyendo por séptima vez, y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo central de la biblioteca. Pero Ron la agarró por un brazo y dijo: "Trae, también te llevaré ese" mientras cogía su libro por la solapa superior.  
  
"No es necesario", contestó Hermione tirando hacia si del volumen en un vano intento por que Ron lo soltara. Pero este lo agarró aún con más fuerza.  
  
"Pesa un montón, Herm, no tienes porque cargar con él. Ya sabes lo que Madame Pomfrey...", odiaba ese tono de voz protector.  
  
"Sé perfectamente lo que Madame Pomfrey dijo, Ronald", utilizó su nombre completo para darle a entender que no insistiese, pero los dos siguieron tirando del libro cada uno para un lado.  
  
"¡No seas testaruda!", el forcejeo continuaba.  
  
"¡Mira quien va a hablar...!", estaban hablando en un volumen que empezaba a ser demasiado alto para la biblioteca.  
  
"¡Te digo que me lo des!"  
  
"¡Ni hablar! y dejas de tirar tan fuerte vas a..."  
  
CRASH.  
  
La vieja copia de Historia de Hogwarts, resentida ya por el paso del tiempo y la infinidad de lecturas y consultas a la que había sido sometida, se partió por la mitad.  
  
"...romperlo", dijo Hermione en un susurro mirando boquiabierta hacia el puñado de hojas que tenía en la mano, primero y a las tapas del libro, que Ron había arrancado y aún sostenía, después.  
  
Tomó aire y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ron se había quedado pálido y boqueaba a punto de decir algo estúpido que seguramente haría aumentar su enfado. Levantó un dedo con gesto amenazador.  
  
"No. Digas. Nada.", le amenazó antes de arrebatarle las tapas de la mano y salir al pasillo hecha una furia sin mirar atrás. Caminaba en dirección a una de las mesas de estudio intentando recomponer el libro sin éxito.  
  
Azotó Historia de Hogwarts sobre la mesa en la que Harry estaba terminando una redacción para la clase de Transformaciones con tanta fuerza que su amigo dio un salto en la silla, asustado. Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, levantó la cabeza y la miro con gesto de reprobación.  
  
"¿Que pasa?", preguntó Harry en voz baja ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz.  
  
Hermione no contestó. Se sentó en una silla frente a él y empezó a colocar las páginas desmembradas. Poco después llegó Ron, cargado con todos los libros que ella había ido seleccionando. Los posó a su lado y fue a sentarse junto a Harry que volvió a repetirle a él la pregunta. Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo que hacía un gesto de mejor no preguntes, tío.  
  
Aquello consiguió cabrearla aún más. Carraspeó con fuerza y apartó a un lado Historia de Hogwarts. Miró a Ron: el muy imbecil agachaba la cabeza evitando el contacto visual. Sería mejor dejar la bronca para cuando saliesen de la biblioteca. Cogió el primer libro de la pila que tenía a su lado pensando en que esa noche la cena iba a ser de lo más movidita, lanzándose reproches el uno al otro por encima de las jarras de zumo de calabaza mientras Harry pretendería ignorarlos. Hacia años que había adoptado la táctica de ignorarlos cuando se peleaban.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y centró toda su atención en el libro que tenía delante suyo. Llevaba todo el curso leyendo sobre profecías. A estas alturas ya había leído todos los libros más importantes sobre el tema al menos unas dos veces, pero eso no parecía ayudar a Harry en nada. El comportamiento de su amigo había cambiado mucho durante el último año. Ahora era más taciturno que nunca, como si toda su vida estuviese cubierta por una sombra que, por alguna razón y en contra de lo que en él era habitual, había decidido no compartir con ella y Ron. Solo el Quidditch parecía animarle, aunque también su innata habilidad para ese deporte estaba mermada: Hermione todavía recordaba como en el último partido el buscador de Hufflepuff le había arrebatado la snitch delante de sus narices sin que Harry se diese cuenta. Distraído. Perdido. Así estaba.  
  
Las noticias que se recibían desde el exterior tampoco ayudaban nada. Todo el mundo mágico esperaba el estallido de una guerra, la reaparición definitiva de Voldemort (en los últimos meses Hermione por fin podía decir ese nombre sin tartamudear y sin que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda. Ron en cambio seguía rechinando los dientes al oírlo), algo que todavía no había sucedido. Sin embargo El Profeta estaba lleno de noticias referentes a ataques a muggles, que, hasta el momento, habían sido convenientemente disimulados. El señor Weasley nunca había tenido tanto trabajo en el Departamento del Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles como aquel año.  
  
Pero había algo que preocupaba a Hermione más que nada: sus padres. Ambos permanecían ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin embargo su hija, amiga del famoso Harry Potter, la estudiante más destacada de Hogwarts y nacida de muggles, podía ser un objetivo primordial para los mortífagos. Ellos mismos podían ser un objetivo. Hermione sabía que su casa de Kidlington estaba vigilada día y noche por miembros de la Orden, pero aún así un temblor casi imperceptible se apoderaba de sus manos cada mañana cuando abría el periódico y no desaparecía hasta que comprobaba que, ese día, también se habían librado. Pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo?.  
  
Era horrible. Y todo lo que podía hacer ella era sentarse en la biblioteca y leer libros y libros sobre profecías, sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sobre Historia de la magia. Lo que fuese. Leer. Su receta contra todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo.  
  
"Hermione...", la voz de Harry llegaba como si le hablase desde otra dimensión: tan concentrada estaba, "Hermione...", le oyó repetir, "¿que son todos estos libros?"  
  
Levantó la cabeza. Harry examinaba con atención los lomos de los libros que Ron había traído para ella.  
  
"Solo son algunas lecturas que hago para... para documentarme, ya sabes", a Harry no le hacía mucha gracia su interés por las profecías.  
  
"¿Doscientas Profecías Mágicas, Un estudio sobre el fenómeno profético...?, Harry leyó algunos de los títulos, "Hermione: dime que no estás intentando otra vez saber más sobre ese estúpida profecía del Ministerio..."  
  
¿Por qué era tan reticente con aquel tema?. "¿Y que si lo hago?", replicó, "saber más es algo que puede ayudarnos..."  
  
"No veo en que podría ayudaros a vosotros", le cortó Harry. El Harry arisco que tan poco le gustaba y que contrastaba enormemente con el muchacho amable que siempre había conocido.  
  
"Bueno, para empezar, Harry", normalmente le dejaba pasar cuando se ponía así, pero hoy ella misma estaba demasiado enfadada para continuar leyendo como si nada, "no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo leer y lo que no", vio como Ron levantaba la cabeza del pergamino que estaba escribiendo y la miraba sorprendido, "y en segundo lugar si supiésemos que decía aquella profecía quizá sepamos porque Voldemort estaba tan interesado en conseguirla", el volumen de su voz aumentaba y Ron hizo una mueca de dolor cuando oyó el nombre de Quién-tu-Sabes.  
  
"¿AH SI?", Harry ya casi hablaba en un tono normal, "¡pues que a mi si me parece que tengo potestad para decidir si puedes o no inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, porque resulta que la famosa profecía llevaba mi nombre y puedo asegurarte que ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS SOBRE ESE TEMA!", ahora unos cuantos alumnos les miraban, Ron paseaba la vista de uno a otro nervioso y Madame Pince estaba a punto de llamarles la atención, pero a Hermione no le importaba nada de esto: lo único que sabía es que nada ni nadie iba a interponerse entre ella y aquellos libros. Iba a ayudar a Harry lo quisiera él o no y su única forma de ayudar siempre había sido esta.  
  
"¿Y POR QUÉ NO QUIERES, EH?", gritó, "¿por qué?, porque resulta que a mi me interesa saber porque he estado a punto de morir o porqué Ron llevará esas cicatrices toda su vida" señaló hacia su amigo que ya había posado la pluma y parecía a punto de entrar en la discusión, seguramente para pedirles que se calmasen "o porque Sirius..."  
  
Aquello hizo explotar a Harry definitivamente. Dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta y se puso de pie chillando: "¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DEL ASUNTO PORQUE YA LO SÉ TODO!", soltó.  
  
Los tres se quedaron clavados durante un segundo. Después Harry murmuró algo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Madame Pince había llegado hasta su mesa visiblemente molesta.  
  
"¡Señorita Granger...!", pero Hermione no la oía: miraba a Ron que la miraba a ella con el mismo gesto de sorpresa que supuso podría verse en su cara.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!", se dijeron el uno al otro.  
  
Hermione se levantó de la silla, ignorando la reprimenda de Madame Pince y los cuchicheos del resto de alumnos presentes en el lugar y echó a correr hacia la puerta, con la intención de alcanzar a Harry. Sabía que Ron la seguía.  
  
Cuando salieron de la biblioteca le vieron cruzando la puerta de entrada al castillo. "¡HARRY!", gritaron los dos, pero su amigo no se detuvo.  
  
En el exterior llovía. Era Mayo, pero el tiempo estaba desastroso desde hacía un par de semanas. Lluvia y viento, una ventisca propia de Noviembre azotaba los terrenos de Hogwarts. No les importó mojarse. Lo único que querían era alcanzar a Harry. No tardaron mucho: al doblar la esquina que llevaba al patio donde se daban las lecciones de vuelo casi chocan con él. Plantado en mitad del camino, con los puños apretados y los ojos brillando ferozmente les gritó:  
  
"¡NO NECESITO QUE ME SIGAIS COMO SI FUESE UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO!", estaba fuera de si.  
  
"¡NO TENDRÍAMOS QUE HACERLO SI NO TE COMPORTASES COMO TAL!", chilló Hermione, "¡SI CONFIASES EN NOSOTROS POR UNA SOLA VEZ Y NOS CONTASES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO, ¿QUE ES ESO DE QUE YA LO SABES TODO SOBRE LA PROFECÍA?!"  
  
Un par de estudiantes que pasaban corriendo resguardados de la lluvia bajo sus capas les miraron estupefactos: no todos los días se veía a un par de prefectos gritando al famoso Potter como posesos.  
  
"¿NO DESCANSARÁS HASTA ENTERARTE, VERDAD?", Harry les fulminó con la mirada. Tomó aire, "PUES MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN, OS LO DIRÉ: VA A MATARME, ¿SABEIS?, LA PROFECIA DECÍA QUE ME MATARÁ O QUE YO LE MATARÉ A ÉL, ¡PERO QUE UNO DE LOS DOS TIENE QUE MORIR PARA QUE TODO ACABE!"  
  
Se hizo un silencio como si dos planetas acabasen de colisionar y ahora solo quedasen sus restos esparcidos en el espacio. El viento azotó sus túnicas. Hermione estaba empapada, las gotas de lluvia caían de la punta de la nariz de Harry y el pelo de Ron se había oscurecido hasta adquirir un intenso color granate. Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de articular una sola palabra.  
  
"Y las puertas, todas ellas de madera de pino, tienen apliques dorados, ¿verdad Steve?"  
  
Margaret y Steve Greyson hablaban y hablaban de su nuevo apartamento en Mallorca. Eran amigos de Jim. Bueno, Steve era amigo de la infancia de Jim: habían ido juntos al mismo colegio, un internado de chicos cerca de Birminghan. Margaret era la mujer de Steve. Ambos abogados. Y ambos aburridísimos. Solían cenar con ellos una vez cada dos meses, más o menos, porque a Jim le gustaba mantener el contacto con su mejor amigo. En aquellas cenas ellos dos se reían y recordaban anécdotas de sus años escolares mientras Margaret mantenía informada a Hermione sobre los progresos de su hijo tocando el piano, lo mucho que le hacía sufrir su úlcera o, como aquella noche, la equipación del flamante apartamento que pensaban estrenar el próximo verano.  
  
"las baldosas del suelo son de primerísima calidad..."  
  
"Aha", asentía Hermione prestando atención tan solo a la mitad de lo que le decía  
  
"Herm", Jim interrumpió, por suerte, la conversación de Margaret, "mira lo que ha encontrado Steve el otro día en su desván: te va a hacer gracia"  
  
Le tendió una fotografía. Un equipo de fútbol infantil posaba ante la cámara antes de comenzar un partido. Hermione reconoció a un Jim de unos doce años: era el primero por la derecha, el otro niño un palmo más bajito y algo rechoncho que estaba su lado debía de ser Steve.  
  
"¿Este eres tu?", preguntó Hermione  
  
"El equipo infantil de Willowfield College, temporada 92/93", dijo Jim con seriedad  
  
"¿Te acuerdas de cuando ganamos al equipo de Oaktown?", decía Steve mientras Jim asentía sonriendo, "gracias a ese partido quedamos subcampeones en la liga aquel año..."  
  
"Me acuerdo de la fiesta que se celebró", dijo Jim.  
  
"¿Que fiesta?", les interrumpió Hermione, "supongo que todo el colegio estaría muy contento, ¿os lo pasasteis bien?"  
  
"¿Bien?", le contestó Jim, "oh, no, cariño, tan solo teníamos doce años: aquella noche nos dieron postre doble a los del equipo y después los profesores nos mandaron a la cama antes de las 10"  
  
4 de Junio de 1993. 22 años antes.  
  
Si has pasado petrificado los últimos dos meses de tu vida al despertar todo te parecerá más brillante, más vivo, mejor. Por eso Hermione pensaba que nunca el techo del Gran Comedor le había gustado tanto como aquella noche. Por encima de las velas flotantes se veía un cielo negro plagado de estrellas que refulgían de cuando en cuando. Lo observaba desde hacía casi cinco minutos, echada sobre uno de los bancos de la mesa de Gryffindor. La mesa de los campeones de la Copa de las Casas por segundo año consecutivo, pensó. Estaba orgullosa. Harry y Ron habían descubierto la entrada a la Cámara Secreta gracias a las pistas que ella pudo dejar antes de encontrarse con el Basilisco y habían librado a Hogwarts de su mayor amenaza en los últimos años. Estaba tremendamente orgullosa.  
  
La celebración ya había empezado antes de que ella saliese de la enfermería, cuando a medianoche Ron había entrado corriendo hasta su cama y prácticamente la había arrastrado hacia el Gran Comedor bombardeándola con tal cantidad de información que tuvo que pedirle que se lo explicase todo sin comerse nueve de cada diez palabras. Al final pudo entender algo gracias a la traducción simultánea que hizo Ginny, que había sido testigo directo de los acontecimientos. Todavía no acababa de creérselo: la pobre Ginny poseída por el diario de ese Tom Marlvoro Riddle, que resultó ser Quién-tu-Sabes. De todas formas la más pequeña de los Weasley no parecía muy afectada: apenas diez minutos antes Hermione la había visto enzarzada en una guerra de pasteles de merengue que Fred y George habían empezado a lanzar a Percy pillando a este desprevenido y manchando su preciada insignia de prefecto.  
  
De pronto el culo de un plato dorado se interpuso entre sus ojos y el techo encantado. Dos pares de piernas enfundadas en los pantalones de sendos pijamas de rayas se pararon junto a ella.  
  
"¿Molesta porque la profesora McGonagall ha prescindido de los exámenes o preocupada por Lockhart?", reconoció el tonillo de recochineo en la voz de Ron: él y Harry estaban de pie junto al banco. El pelirrojo llevaba un plato con todas las variedades de tarta que se habían servido y tenía la cara manchada de chocolate. Harry también estaba sucio, seguramente se debía a las palmadas en los hombros que Hagrid les dio a él y a Ron al llegar de Azkaban: el gigantón no medía muy bien sus fuerzas y les había tirado contra los postres recién servidos.  
  
"Ninguna de las dos cosas", mintió Hermione sentándose en el banco. Si era cierto que le fastidiaba que no hubiese exámenes y también sufría por Gilderoy Lockhart. Había demostrado ser un farsante pero... tenía una sonrisa tan bonita. Además, ella no era como Ron, que se alegraba de las desgracias que le ocurrieran a quienes no le caían bien y que no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido de la responsabilidad, especialmente cuando la responsabilidad tenía algo que ver con los estudios.  
  
Se sentaron a su lado. Hermione quería que Harry le aclarase algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido durante su ausencia y Ron acompañaba el relato de su amigo asintiendo con la cabeza entre bocado y bocado. No podía creerse lo de las arañas.  
  
"¿De verdad arrastraste a Ron hasta el Bosque Prohibido siguiendo una fila de arañas?", preguntó levantando una ceja incrédula.  
  
"Nunca más, nunca más", murmuraba Ron a su lado.  
  
"Bueno, me costó convencerle pero... ¡eh, mirad eso!" Harry señalaba hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Alguien había metido una bengala del Dr. Filibuster en una de las tartas de crema allí servidas y había explotado en la cara de Malfoy, poniéndole perdido.  
  
"¡eh, Malfoy!", gritaba Ron puesto en pie y haciendo bocina con las manos para que su voz se oyese al otro lado del Gran Comedor, "¡límpiate antes de que Crabbe o Goyle te hinquen el diente, dudo que sepan distinguir entre un pastel y una persona!"  
  
"¡Ron!", le reprendió Hermione tirándole de la bata hacia abajo para que volviese a sentarse. Pero era inútil, a su lado Harry también se había levantado para ver mejor la escena y ambos se reían ya a carcajadas.  
  
Hermione suspiró e hizo un gesto de resignación, levantando la mirada hacia el techo del Gran Comedor. Las estrellas seguían titilando, podía ver el rastro blanco de la Vía Láctea. Las voces y las risas de los alumnos de Hogwarts resonaban en sus oídos. Sonrió. Definitivamente era fantástico estar de vuelta.  
  
Jim cerró las puertas del coche con el mando a distancia. "¿Crees que llegamos muy tarde?, ¿se molestarán tus padres?"  
  
"Jim, es solo medianoche", dijo Hermione sacando del bolso las llaves de casa, "además: se quedan a dormir"  
  
"Ah", murmuró Jim, apoyándose en la pared cerca de la puerta, "estoy agotado", añadió.  
  
Hermione se dispuso a abrir, pero alguien lo hizo antes que ella. Su madre sostenía la puerta en la mano, vestida con camisón, bata y con ¿una redecilla? en el pelo.  
  
Ella y Jim parpadearon confusos. "Os he oído llegar", aclaró la señora Granger.  
  
Preguntaron por los niños mientras entraban en casa.  
  
"Están en la cama desde dos horas", explicó su madre.  
  
"Perfecto", dijo Hermione. Miró a su madre, "¿por qué?... ¿por qué llevas eso en la cabeza?" preguntó viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Jim aguantaba la risa.  
  
"He ido a la peluquería esta mañana, querida", contestó la señora Granger con mucha naturalidad, "no quiero chafar mi peinado"  
  
"Oh", fue todo lo que acertó a decir Hermione quien no recordaba nada especial en el pelo de su madre cuando había llegado a casa aquella tarde.  
  
Permanecieron callados un instante.  
  
"Me voy a la cama", dijo Jim dándole un beso en la frente, "no tardes"  
  
"No", musitó Hermione mientras le veía desaparecer escaleras arriba. Se volvió hacia su madre: "¿Quieres un te?"  
  
La señora Granger asintió. De camino a la cocina pasaron por el salón, donde su padre roncaba sentado en un sillón orejero con la tele encendida. Ambas sonrieron.  
  
"¿Se han portado bien los niños?", preguntó Hermione mientras rebuscaba en los armarios para coger dos tazas.  
  
"Si...", contestó su madre, "bueno: Jimmy protestó y se enfado cuando le mandamos a la cama"  
  
"Siempre lo hace", aclaró Hermione. Puso las dos tazas encima de la mesa y se dirigió a coger la tetera, "El truco está en ponerte muy seria"  
  
"Eso hice", la señora Granger hizo una pausa, "¿sabes que?: se parece mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad"  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras echaba el te en las tazas. "¿Qué dices", dijo, "es clavadito a Jim, tiene sus mismos ojos" Le dio la espalda a su madre para poner la tetera al fuego.  
  
"No me refiero a su aspecto físico", replicó su madre, "se parece demasiado a ti". Había algo en aquel tono de voz que no le gustaba nada. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.  
  
"Hermione: mírame", ordenó la señora Granger.  
  
Se dio la vuelta muy despacio. Su madre había retirado la redecilla la cabeza: tenía el pelo de un verde brillante.  
  
"Demasiado", afirmó. 


	6. Una decisión

Una decisión.  
  
"Tu madre todavía no sale de casa sin sombrero"  
  
Paul Granger se reía cada vez que recordaba el incidente. A Hermione aquello no le parecía divertido. Había ido hasta la consulta de sus padres, para ayudarles con la mudanza (los Granger se jubilaban tras cuarenta años de concienzuda dedicación a las dentaduras de medio Kidlington) pero allí solo estaba su padre, guardando libros en cajas y revolviendo papeles de un lado a otro. Su madre permanecía en casa esperando a que su pelo recobrase un color normal.  
  
"En serio", continuaba en señor Granger conteniendo la risa, "al principio intentó teñirlo, pero le quedó... no sabría definir el color, solo sabría decirte que era raro y ahora ya está recuperando el tono normal, pero sigue negándose a salir de casa a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y cuando lo hace se pone un sombrero..."  
  
"Papá..." le interrumpió Hermione, "no deberías reírte. No tiene ninguna gracia"  
  
Su padre la miró, se quedó un rato pensando y después volvió a reírse mientras le tendía un par de libros para que los pusiese en una de las cajas de cartón esparcidas por el suelo de la oficina.  
  
"¿No me digas que no te hizo gracia la cara que puso tu madre cuando le dijiste que no podías devolverle su color natural y tendría que esperar...?, ¿como dijiste?", el señor Granger hizo una pausa intentando recordar, "¡ah, si!: a que la madre naturaleza siguiera su curso", volvió a reírse.  
  
"No", fue toda la respuesta de Hermione.  
  
Paul se puso serio y posó los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa. "Estás enfadada", dijo.  
  
"No, no lo estoy", dijo Hermione.  
  
"Preocupada", dijo su padre levantando las cejas, "preocupada por Jimmy, ¿me equivoco?"  
  
Hermione miró a los ojos a su padre y asintió. Aquel hombre la conocía demasiado bien.  
  
"Venga, no pasa nada", dijo el señor Granger con un gesto de despreocupación, "es un mago, ¿es que eso te sorprende?, irá a Hogwarts y aprenderá a ir por la vida sin cambiar el color del pelo a los moggles"  
  
"Muggles", le corrigió Hermione, "No irá a Hogwarts", añadió, "no ha recibido la carta. Y no quiero que la reciba".  
  
"¿Por qué?", el señor Granger se dejó caer en una silla, sorprendido, "tu fuiste a ese colegio. ¡Te encantaba ese colegio!"  
  
"Tu mismo lo has dicho: me encantaba" dijo Hermione que ahora no se encontraba cómoda con la conversación y había empezado a ordenar un montón de cajas de forma apresurada, dando a entender que no seguiría hablando del tema.  
  
"Oh. Está bien", oyó decir a su padre, "pero es que..."  
  
"¿Es que qué?" preguntó ella ya casi enfadada.  
  
"Es que..." el señor Granger hizo una pausa, "nunca nos dijiste por qué renunciaste a la magia. No es que tu madre y a mi no nos gustase la idea de tu renuncia. ¡Por dios, nos gustaba!. Pero nunca la esperamos. Recuerdo... recuerdo el día que llegaste a casa tras acabar el séptimo año en Hogwarts, no quisiste que te fuésemos a buscar a King Cross. Estabas delgada, pálida y ojerosa, supusimos que algo habría pasado pero no nos lo contaste. También supusimos que te irías en unos días a casa de los Weasley, como habías hecho durante los dos veranos anteriores. Pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste en casa estudiando. Y más tarde anunciaste que ese otoño te matricularías en medicina. Estábamos tan contentos con tu decisión que no nos cuestionamos el por qué. Fuiste a la universidad, sacaste la carrera con unas notas espectaculares, conseguiste un buen trabajo, conociste a Jim y te casaste con él y tuvisteis dos hijos maravillosos. Creo que tienes una vida feliz, Hermione. Y yo nunca entendí todo aquello de las varitas y las lechuzas y las escobas... y sin embargo creo que, entonces, sonreías más".  
  
31 de Julio de 1997 18 años antes  
  
Grimmauld Place seguía siendo un lugar desagradable. Hermione suponía que después de dos veranos seguidos en aquel sitio estaría acostumbrada. Pero a pesar de que ya no estaban las cabezas de elfos cortadas ni el retrato de la señora Black el ambiente de la casa todavía era tenebroso. Al menos la habitación que compartía con Ginny no tenía demasiadas tallas de serpientes. Era un alivio.  
  
Dobló por la mitad el pergamino que estaba escribiendo y lo metió en un sobre que lacró con cera. La carta para Harry estaba lista. Hoy era su cumpleaños y desgraciadamente su amigo no había obtenido el permiso de Dumbledore para venir hasta Londres y pasar, al menos este día, con ella y con Ron. De todas formas ahora Harry llevaba mucho mejor lo de su forzado destierro al mundo muggle todos los veranos. Como les había explicado a finales del curso pasado, era el único lugar donde Voldemort no podría hacerle daño.  
  
Puso el sobre a un lado y se levantó de la silla para ir hacia el baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama. Revolvió un poco dentro del mismo hasta encontrar Problemas avanzados de Aritmancia. Mejor se ponía a estudiar, en menos de un año se enfrentaría a los EXTASIS. Además, la aritmancia siempre le hacía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones: una ciencia lógica, exacta y ordenada que mantenía su mente alerta. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y abrió el libro por la pagina 225.  
  
¡CRACK!  
  
Dio un bote, asustada. Ronald Weasley acababa de materializarse en el centro de la habitación.  
  
"¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no hagas eso, Ron?", desde que el pelirrojo había pasado el examen de Aparición las puertas se habían convertido para él en objetos inútiles, "Vas a conseguir matarme de un susto cualquier día de estos"  
  
"Ya, claro" dijo Ron sonriendo pícaramente, "lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia porque tu todavía no puedes aparecerte"  
  
Le miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño. "Que infantil eres", resopló "para tu información hay cosas más importantes en la vida que el hecho de poder entrar a las habitaciones sin llamar a la puerta", dijo centrando todo su atención en el libro. Lo cierto es que Hermione se moría por tener la edad para enfrentarse a ese examen. Al menos ella lo pasaría a la primera. Ron había tenido que hacerlo tres veces y en su primer examen se materializó dos kilómetros más allá del lugar señalado.  
  
"¿Como estudiar durante las vacaciones?", le contestó él echando una mirada al libro que ella tenía en su regazo.  
  
"Por ejemplo", dijo Hermione, "supongo que sabrás que..."  
  
"...los EXTASIS serán a finales del próximo curso", recitó Ron con voz monótona, como si hubiese oído la frase varios millones de veces, suspiró con resignación y metió las manos en los bolsillos, "aunque no te lo creas esta mañana he estado una hora haciendo los deberes de Encantamientos"  
  
"Caramba, que gran esfuerzo", dijo Hermione con sorna levantando una ceja.  
  
"Supongo que se debe a tu mala influencia", le replicó Ron.  
  
"Tomaré eso como un cumplido", dijo Hermione al tiempo que cerraba el libro, se ponía en pie e iba hacia el escritorio. "Por cierto", añadió, "¿puedes prestarme a Pig?, acabo de escribirle una carta a Harry y quiero que se la lleve"  
  
"No", Hermione se quedó parada a medio camino entre Ron y el escritorio con el sobre en la mano y cara de pocos amigos. Si el muy cretino quería discutir sería mejor que fuese a hacerlo con cualquiera de sus hermanos porque ella no estaba de humor. Ron pareció captar el significado de su mirada "No te prestaré a Pig porque yo mismo llevaré la carta" explicó.  
  
"¡¿QUE?!", no podía estar pensando lo que estaba pensando, pero había temido que lo hiciera desde el día que se presentó en la casa dando saltos con la licencia de Aparición. Si Harry no podía venir a Grimmauld Place, él iba a ir a Privet Drive.  
  
"Vamos, ¿que tiene de malo?" dijo Ron intentando sonar razonable, "será solo media, una hora a lo sumo, le daré nuestros regalos y estaré un rato con él: sabes que le alegrará"  
  
"¿Que qué tiene de malo?" preguntó una azorada Hermione, "¡es peligroso, Ron!, ¿es que eres el único que no sabe que hay una guerra ahí fuera?, puedes equivocarte y aparecer en cualquier lugar, pueden verte los Dursley, puede..."  
  
"Tendré cuidado, ¿vale?" prometió Ron levantando las dos manos mientras se acercaba.  
  
"No, no vale", dijo Hermione, sabía que era inútil intentar convencer al más cabezota de los cabezotas pero lo intentaría. "Se lo diré a tu madre", le amenazó.  
  
"No lo harás", Ron sonaba muy seguro y se encontraba ya a solo un paso de ella. Se lo que intentas, tramposo, pensó Hermione dando un paso atrás y escondiendo la carta a la espalda.  
  
"Dame esa carta Herm", le ordenó Ron con voz queda mientras cometía una clara invasión de su espacio personal.  
  
"¡Ni hablar!" exclamo Hermione "y como te acerques más sacaré la varita y pasarás el resto del día vomitando babosas"  
  
"Puedo sobrevivir a eso", dijo Ron y miró con malicia detrás de ella. Hermione giró la cabeza y comprobó con horror que el escritorio le cerraba el paso. No podía retroceder más.  
  
Volvió a mirar al frente. "Ron..." advirtió. Pero no pudo acabar la frase, antes de hacerlo los labios de Ron se habían posado sobre los suyos. Dios, el muy bastardo sabe besar pensó. Era suave pero decidido, y atrapaba su labio inferior y succionaba y su lengua sabia a sal, a chocolate y a promesas de un mundo mejor y por un instante Hermione Granger se quedó sin cerebro y cerró los ojos y una corriente a medio camino entre la electricidad y el calor golpeó sus sentidos y dejó escapar del fondo de su garganta un sonido gutural.  
  
Para cuando se separaron el sobre estaba en las manos de Ron que la miró con una sonrisa y dijo: "Volveré pronto" antes de desaparecer con otro chasquido.  
  
"Idiota", murmuró Hermione.  
  
No entendía el deporte. Nunca lo había entendido. Sobretodo no entendía esa pasión que parecía devorar a algunas personas en cuanto les ponían delante unos tipos pegando patadas a un balón. O subidos en una escoba. Por eso Hermione se encontraba totalmente perdida sentada en las gradas de un campo de fútbol que claramente necesitaba un nuevo césped viendo a chiquillos de diez años vestidos de futbolistas correr detrás de una pelota.  
  
"¡Brian, desmárcate, mira al balón!" gritaba un tipo de bigote que estaba sentado delante de ellos.  
  
"Es el padre de Brian Hooke", le susurró Jim al oído inclinándose hacia ella para que no le oyesen, "es un poco... apasionado"  
  
"Ya veo", murmuró Hermione conteniendo la risa. Había acudido al campo porque era el último partido de la liga y el equipo de su hijo se jugaba el tercer puesto. El tercer puesto en una liga de 10 equipos, pero Jimmy estaba tremendamente orgulloso. Su padre le había apuntado al equipo de fútbol del barrio hacia dos años y el crío estaba loco con ese deporte desde entonces. Aquella mañana apenas había desayunado a causa de los nervios, a pesar de la reprimenda de Hermione.  
  
En el centro del campo los niños se pasaban la pelota unos a otros.  
  
"¡Ha sido fuera de juego!", gritaba el tipo de delante.  
  
Hermione se preguntaba que sería exactamente un fuera de juego. Un día de estos tendría que pasarse por la biblioteca y consultar un libro de fútbol. Miró hacia la derecha, para ver a su hija pequeña tranquilamente absorta con un libro infantil de grandes letras. Bendita infancia, pensó.  
  
"¿Te aburres, cariño?" le preguntó. La niña levantó hacia ella dos grandes ojos marrones y negó con la cabeza antes de volver rápidamente a su lectura.  
  
Volvió a fijarse en el campo. El juego se había detenido para hacer un cambio y Jimmy sonreía desde un lateral y les saludaba con la mano. Jim y ella le devolvieron el saludo. Había estado observando a su hijo muy de cerca durante las últimas dos semanas y no había registrado en él ningún comportamiento que pudiese calificarse como "extraño". Mejor, pensó, quizá lo del pelo de mamá fue algo sin importancia y con suerte no tendremos ninguna lechuza revoloteando por el salón para principios de julio.  
  
El partido se reanudó y con él los gritos del hombre de bigote. A juzgar por sus comentarios quedaba muy poco tiempo y, con el actual empate a dos goles, el equipo de los chicos podía dar por perdido el tercer puesto. Por sus aullidos debía de ser su hijo el que avanzaba por una banda con el balón en los pies.  
  
"¡Sigue así Brian!", el niño casi había llegado al final del campo, varios de sus compañeros, entre ellos Jimmy, estaban delante de la portería contraria, pugnando por hacerse un hueco entre los defensas, "¡pásalapásalapásala!"  
  
El tal Brian chutó con fuerza y el balón salió despedido hacia el área. Hermione rápidamente calculó que, dada su trayectoria y fuerza, ninguno de los niños podría alcanzarlo. Iba muy alto. Aún así todos saltaron cuando llegó a su altura. Pero Jimmy saltó más. Saco una cabeza, dos, tres, a sus compañeros y remató con fuerza hacia la portería. Era gol.  
  
Pero el campo enmudeció. Hermione deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Jim a su lado se frotaba las manos en los vaqueros, aturdido.  
  
"Vaya...", balbuceo, "vaya, eso si que ha sido un salto, ¿verdad?"  
  
6 de Septiembre de 1995 20 años antes  
  
Algo verdaderamente inusual ocurrió aquella tarde de principios de septiembre cuando Hermione Granger entró en la biblioteca de Hogwarts para estudiar, como en ella era habitual. Pero la mayoría de las personas no se fijan en la trascendencia de los pequeños detalles si estos se realizan con naturalidad. Por eso cuando Hermione, con toda naturalidad, no ocupó su sitio de siempre en las mesas cercanas a las estanterías, sino que se sentó frente al gran ventanal que daba al campo de quiddicht, nadie volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Y nadie relacionó aquel suceso con el hecho de que, aquel viernes de principios de septiembre, el equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor estuviese buscando un nuevo guardián.  
  
Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la biblioteca, acostumbrándose al nuevo emplazamiento. Sacó la redacción que estaba escribiendo para la clase de Historia de la Magia, su pluma, el tintero y se dispuso a escribir. Echó un vistazo a través del ventanal y pudo comprobar que las pruebas del quiddicht todavía no habían comenzado: siete figuras se distinguían a los pies de los altos postes. Una de esas siete figuras era Ron. Cuando al principio de la semana su amigo había desaparecido misteriosamente cada noche después de cenar en lugar de hacer sus deberes Hermione se había molestado. Más tarde, cuando ante sus insistentes preguntas él había contestado con evasivas como "salí a dar un paseo" o "tenía cosas que hacer" se había preocupado. Era evidente que Ron le ocultaba algo y que ese algo era muy importante porque Ron jamás le había ocultado nada. En torno al miércoles su preocupación se había convertido en angustia cuando le vio charlando animadamente con Hanna Abbott durante una reunión de prefectos. ¿Y si se estaba viendo con alguna chica?. Puso sus cinco sentidos en descubrir que era lo que tenía a Ron tan ocupado. No tardó en averiguarlo: primero le oyó hablando con Dean Thomas sobre las prestaciones de su nueva Barredora 11, más tarde se fijó en sus zapatos manchados de barro y cuando aquella mañana le vio consultando el cartel que Angelina Johnson había colgado con el horario de las pruebas en el tablón de la Sala Común lo entendió todo. No hacía falta ser la alumna más aventajada del colegio para resolver aquel misterio: Ronald Weasley iba a intentar conseguir el puesto de guardián que la marcha de Wood había dejado vacante. Bien por él.  
  
Ahora una de las siete figuras estaba montando en su escoba allí abajo. Se elevó trastabillando. No era Ron. Solo le había visto jugar al quidditch una vez pero Hermione reconocería su forma de manejar una escoba entre un millón. El año pasado, cuando fue a La Madriguera antes de los Mundiales, había asistido a un improvisado partido de los varones Weasley la tarde anterior a la llegada de Harry. Tan solo la señora Weasley la había recibido cuando salió de la chimenea de La Madriguera limpiando la ceniza de sus ropas. "Los chicos están jugando al quiddicht", le dijo, "Ron me va a oír porque le advertí que estuviese aquí para tu llegada, pero el muy pillo se me ha escapado. Bueno, querida, te acompañaré hasta el campo, si es que puede llamársele así, para que tu misma puedas agradecerle su consideración" añadió con un tono sarcástico. Los Weasley jugaban al quiddicht en un prado rodeado de árboles cercano a la casa, un lugar que ocultaba sus vuelos a los habitantes de Ottery St. Catchpole. Fred y George jugaban, como en el colegio, de golpeadores, Bill era un cazador bastante ágil y Charlie tenía la estampa inequívoca de un buscador: como Harry, volaba más rápido y con mucha más soltura que los demás. Ron había sido relegado al puesto de guardián y montaba la escoba más vieja. Pero para Hermione había algo marcadamente personal en su forma de moverse alrededor de los aros de gol. Volaba de forma cansina, pero tranquila y segura, transmitiendo al espectador la sensación de que ninguna quaffle iba a colarse por allí mientras él estuviese atento al juego, un juego que siempre parecía saber como se iba a desarrollar. Si, era un buen guardian porque era un buen estratega y los fallos que cometía se debían más a la capacidad que Fred o George tenían para desconcentrarlo al grito de "¡ahí te va eso, Ronniekins!" más que a su verdadero potencial.  
  
La redacción sobre las guerras de los gigantes ya iba casi por la mitad para cuando el quinto aspirante a guardián estaba montando en la escoba. Los dos primeros lo habían hecho francamente mal, el tercero era bastante bueno y el cuarto había cometido algunos fallos. Ninguno de ellos era Ron, porque Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que Ron era esta quinta figura que se elevaba del suelo y daba un par de vueltas a los aros antes de que Kattie Bell empezase a lanzarle la quaffle y los golpeadores le acosasen con la bludger, a la que esquivó con maestría. No lo hizo del todo mal, aunque le marcaron un par de tantos, uno de ellos de forma absurda: la pelota se le resbaló de las manos cuando prácticamente la había atrapado. "Confianza" musitó Hermione al verlo, "solo te hace falta confianza, Ron".  
  
La prueba terminó y Hermione volvió a concentrarse en sus deberes. No prestó demasiada atención al sexto y al séptimo, en parte porque ya había visto lo que quería ver y en parte porque anochecía y ya apenas se distinguía algo más que los aros de gol. Una hora después recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor. Por el camino se encontró a Ginny, quien estaba acompañada por Michael Corner y otros Ravenclaw, la pelirroja le hizo un gesto de animo y vocalizó "lo ha hecho muy bien". Parecía que Ron tampoco había podido mantener oculto su secreto a su hermana pequeña.  
  
Acababa de llegar a la Sala Común y de posar sus libros, y ya Crookshanks estaba acomodándose mimosamente en su regazo sentada en un sillón frente al fuego cuando oyó abrirse el retrato de la Señora Gorda y que alguien entraba corriendo.  
  
"¡Hermione!", la vibrante alegría en el tono de voz de Ron le despejó todas las dudas sobre quien sería el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor. No podía estar más contenta.  
  
Los pequeños detalles, como la magia, se nos escapan si se realizan con naturalidad. Desde aquel viernes de principios de septiembre, la mesa frente al gran ventanal que daba al campo de quidditch fue el sitio de Hermione Granger en la biblioteca de Hogwarts las tardes que Gryffindor entrenaba. Nadie parecía acordarse que, durante los cuatro años anteriores, Doña Perfecta había preferido sentarse lo más cerca posible de las estanterías. Ahora, su silueta encorvada sobre el pergamino o sobre los libros y recortada contra el lejano campo de juego se había convertido en una imagen familiar. Por encima de su cabeza, alrededor de los aros de gol, podía distinguirse el vuelo cansino, seguro e inconfundible de Ronald Weasley.  
  
Pasó por enésima vez las páginas del libro que tenía en la mano sin leerlas. La una y media de la mañana y todavía estaba en el salón. Imposible dormir cuando ese mediodía casi todos los sus vecinos de los alrededores habían visto a su hijo elevarse casi dos metro para marcar un gol. Aún podía sentir las miradas de perplejidad, extrañeza y miedo de algunos de ellos.  
  
¿Qué hacer?. Ahora que lo había visto con sus propios ojos se daba cuenta de que Jimmy tenía todas las papeletas para recibir una lechuza de Hogwarts en unas semanas. Y ella no quería que eso sucediese. Quería permanecer al margen del mundo mágico. Hacía diecisiete años que había abandonado de todo... aquello. Que huíste de todo aquello, dijo una voz en su cabeza.  
  
"Tenía mis motivos" señaló en voz alta sin percatarse de que hablaba consigo misma.  
  
Cerró el libro, lo colocó en la estantería y paseó nerviosa por la habitación. Piensa, Hermione, piensa, ¿Qué puedes hacer para evitarlo?. Nada de magia, eso estaba claro. No quería hacer magia y además no tenía su varita. Neville dijo que te la devolvería si la pedías, volvió a decir la voz.  
  
"Y que", de nuevo hablaba sola, "no hay ningún hechizo capaz de quitar sus poderes a un mago."  
  
Por otro lado, no tenía la absoluta certeza de que ser mago fuese el futuro de Jimmy. Nadie sabía a quien llegaría la carta antes de que llegase. Un momento, se dijo, hay alguien que si lo sabe, solo tengo que preguntarle. Era una idea tan descabellada que Hermione no la hubiera realizado si no le mortificase la posibilidad de tener que introducirse de nuevo en el mundo mágico y revivir todo lo que quería olvidar.  
  
Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya había subido corriendo al desván, abierto el baúl y sacado unos cuantos sickles y se encontró abriendo la puerta que daba a la calle. Recorrió el camino bordeado de césped hasta la acera y una vez allí se detuvo. ¿Cómo se hacía?, tenía que levantar la mano y...  
  
Oh, por dios, debo de estar loca si voy a hacer esto.  
  
Sonó un estallido, y un destello de luz blanca le pegó en la cara obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió la forma inconfundible del autobús noctámbulo había aparecido delante del número 3 de Sterling Road. Un Stan Shunpike cuarentón le daba la bienvenida al Transporte de Emergencia para el Brujo Abandonado a su Suerte. No vaciló cuando le preguntaron su destino.  
  
"A Hogwarts", dijo. 


	7. El lugar donde has sido feliz

El lugar donde has sido feliz.  
  
Era una soleada mañana de junio cuando se encontró al pie de la cuesta que conducía a Hogwarts. Hacía diecisiete años que había visto las altas torres del castillo por última vez. Desafiando al cielo. Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un ¡oooooh!, como la primera vez que las vio, mientras Hagrid les guiaba en barca a través del lago.  
  
Subió trabajosamente hasta las puertas, que estaban abiertas. Extrañamente, no parecía que hubiese nadie por allí. Probablemente todos los alumnos estuviesen en clase o, a juzgar por la época del año, con los exámenes. Entró en el gran vestíbulo sin que nadie la detuviese y encaminó sus pasos hacia un pasillo del segundo piso. Seguía sin cruzarse con nadie. Mejor, pensó.  
  
Aunque lo cierto era que algunos de los cuadros la seguían con la mirada y algunas de las figuras más atrevidas se movieron de marco a marco para ver adonde iba. Podía sentir los cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Quizá algunos la recordasen. Finalmente llegó hasta la gárgola de piedra. La entrada al despacho del director del colegio. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo continuar, porque no sabía la contraseña. Así que se quedó allí parada, mirando a la estatua y arrepintiéndose de la decisión que había tomado unas horas antes, a varios cientos de kilómetros de allí.  
  
Iba a darse la vuelta para marchar, cuando oyó un chasquido y la gárgola empezó a moverse hacia abajo desapareciendo a través del suelo dando vueltas en espiral mientras en su lugar aparecían unas escaleras de caracol. Sobre las escaleras, deslizándose hacia abajo con ellas, estaba de pie la profesora McGonagall.  
  
"¿Señorita Granger?", le dijo cuando llegó a su altura, "Suba, por favor. La estábamos esperando"  
  
15 de Enero de 1998 17 años antes  
  
Estaba untando de mantequilla su segunda tostada mientras leía con atención la Guía de Encantamientos de Séptimo Curso cuando Ginny Weasley se sentó frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
"¿Qué?", le espetó Hermione a quien no le gustaba que le interrumpiesen mientras desayunaba.  
  
"Oh, nada", dijo la pelirroja mientras se servía café. Seguía riéndose, pero Hermione prefirió no hacerle caso. Algo le decía que lo que tanto divertía a Ginny a ella no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como su amiga mezclaba la leche y el azúcar entre bostezos y risitas. Se lo estaba pasando en grande solo con mirarla a ella.  
  
"¿Nada?", no pudo más y le preguntó, "por dios santo, sea lo que sea suéltalo de una vez, Ginny"  
  
La más pequeña de los Weasley miró a ambos lado para cerciorarse de que nadie escuchaba y después se inclinó hacia Hermione por encima de la mesa para susurrarle  
  
"Conozco tu secreto"  
  
¿Qué estaba diciendo?. "¿Qué secreto?" preguntó una aturdida Hermione.  
  
Ginny soltó otra risita antes de decir, "Tú y mi hermano"  
  
"¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?", dijo Hermione que intuía por donde iba la conversación y optó por hacerse la tonta.  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño, si odiaba una cosa era que la tratasen como su tuviese cinco años. "Vamos, Hermione, no te hagas la idiota conmigo. Lo sé todo"  
  
"Francamente, Ginny", dijo Hermione poniéndose lo más seria posible en un intento de cortar por lo sano, "no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que..."  
  
"Anteanoche. Pasillo del cuarto piso. Detrás de la armadura que hay delante de la puerta de la clase de Runas Antiguas", soltó Ginny de un tirón, "yo también soy prefecto, ¿recuerdas?, y tengo que patrullar los pasillos, como vosotros. Aunque, para ser sincera, nunca habría pensado que los dos Prefectos Principales de Gryffindor tenían un concepto tan... personal, de lo que significa patrullar"  
  
Hermione enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello y abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Iba a estrangular a Ron por haberla arrastrado hasta detrás de aquella armadura para besarla mientras estaban inspeccionando los pasillos. Las risitas de Ginny se habían convertido en una gran sonrisa de malvada satisfacción que ahora ocupaba toda su cara.  
  
"Lo sabía", la oyó decir, "¿desde cuando lo ocultáis?, ¿cómo ha ocurrido?"  
  
Se quedó pensando. Había sido a finales del curso anterior. Cuando llegaron a King Cross y se despidieron de Harry, Ron la apartó hacia un lado para hablar con ella. Suponía que le diría algo sobre su amigo, pero tan solo se puso de un rojo que Hermione creía no era posible ver en ningún ser humano. Y tartamudeando le preguntó, tras muchas vueltas, que si en séptimo había un baile de navidad querría ir con él. Hermione se quedó tan clavada en aquel andén que solo acertó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo en señal de asentimiento. Cuando en realidad quería ponerse de puntillas y decirle al oído que era un idiota, pero que iría con él a todos los bailes de navidad que hubiese, porque nunca había querido ir con ningún otro.  
  
Se separaron allí durante una semana hasta que ella fue a Grimmauld Place para el mejor verano de su vida. Un verano en una casa húmeda y siniestra pero que estuvo lleno de palabras susurradas y besos tímidos al principio pero que fueron ganando en pasión y de manos entrelazadas cuando nadie les miraba. Porque habían decidido, sin decírselo, que iban a mantener aquello en el más absoluto de los secretos. Afuera se libraba una guerra cruel y ellos estaban en el ojo del huracán y les parecía que era una frivolidad enamorarse, si, enamorarse, cuando el mundo se derrumbaba. Pero al mismo tiempo porque cuando estaban solos no existían ni Voldemort, ni profecías, ni Harry, ni los Weasley, ni Hogwarts, ni nada ni nadie. Eran solo Ron y Hermione, Hermione y Ron y el resto carecía de sentido.  
  
Pero no le dijo nada de eso a Ginny, sino que se limitó a señalar, un poco avergonzada todavía que:  
  
"Oh, bueno, simplemente es algo que... sucedió"  
  
Y entonces se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta que desde aquel compartimento de tren siete años atrás Ron y Hermione, Hermione y Ron simplemente habían sido algo que sucedió, que sucedía, que sucedería siempre. Inevitables.  
  
En sus siete años en Hogwarts, Hermione jamás había estado en el despacho del director del colegio. Sabía donde estaba la entrada porque Harry se lo había contado una vez y porque, bueno, se decía en Historia de Hogwarts. Pero ella nunca había pisado aquel despacho. Y ahora que lo hacía solo tenía una palabra para definirlo: solemne. Era como una catedral gótica en miniatura. De las paredes colgaban multitud de retratos de antiguos directores del colegio, la mayoría de los cuales dormitaban apoyados en los marcos. Pero también estaba lleno de extraños aparatos mágicos que ni siquiera ella, que creía saberlo todo gracias a los libros, podría decir para que servían.  
  
Había esperado encontrarse a Albus Dumbledore allí sentado, detrás de su imponente mesa de madera, con Fawkes descansando en su percha. Por eso se sorprendió cuando vio a McGonagall sentarse en aquel lugar y escrutarla con mirada inquisitiva, mientras le decía que tomase asiento. Una rápida mirada a los cuadros de la pared izquierda resolvió sus dudas. Allí, pintado al óleo, Dumbledore le hacía un gesto de saludo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.  
  
"¿Y bien?", dijo la profesora McGonagall poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, "¿en que podemos ayudarla, señorita Granger?"  
  
Por un momento Hermione se sintió como si fuese de nuevo una chiquilla que había sido llamada al despacho del director para recibir una reprimenda, pero después recordó a lo que había venido.  
  
"Bueno", carraspeó, "no sé muy bien por donde empezar..."  
  
La vieja profesora levantó una ceja, como si le sorprendiese que aquella mujer, que en otro tiempo había sido su alumna más aventajada, titubease antes de decir algo.  
  
"Es mi hijo", continuó una Hermione ahora decidida, "quiero saber si recibirá una lechuza de Hogwarts este verano"  
  
Minerva McGonagall sonrió de medio lado, como si supiese desde el principio que la había traído hasta allí. "Ya veo", dijo, "me temo que esa es un información que no puedo compartir con usted, señorita Granger"  
  
"Pero...", Hermione alzó el tono de voz, "es algo que necesito saber. Tiene que decírmelo"  
  
"¿Por qué?", preguntó McGonagall  
  
"Porque no quiero que sea mago", dijo Hermione del tirón, "no quiero que aprenda magia"  
  
La profesora la miró con gesto airado e iba a decir algo cuando ambas oyeron la voz calmada de Dumbledore.  
  
"Minerva", dijo, "¿me permites que interrumpa tu conversación con la señorita Granger?. Quiero decirle algo"  
  
McGonagall asintió. Hermione se restregó las manos, había estado temiendo este momento.  
  
"Me sorprende tu arrojo, Hermione", dijo Dumbledore, "pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que la magia no es algo que se enseña. Algunas personas llegan hasta nuestras puertas y solo ven las ruinas de un antiguo castillo. Otros, en cambio, nos ven a nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, la magia es solo una forma de mirar el mundo. Y tú solías tener mucho talento para mirar, y aún lo tienes, aunque te empeñes en negarlo: de otra forma no habrías llegado aquí. Y tu hijo también tiene ese talento: sabe mirar y cuando lo hace, piensa que la realidad no es inmutable. Y está en lo cierto. Por eso recibirá una lechuza de Hogwarts a mediados de julio", Hermione palideció mientras Dumbledore seguía hablando, "si, la recibirá. Y no servirá de nada que intentes impedirlo, llegarán otras. Porque no es tu decisión, sino la decisión de Jimmy y debes respetarla".  
  
Hermione permaneció callada, mirando a las puntas de sus zapatos durante un buen rato, mientras Dumbledore y McGonagall la observaban con paciencia. Al fin dijo:  
  
"Tengo que irme" y se levantó para marchar.  
  
"Una última cosa, Hermione", dijo Dumbledore desde su retrato, "la decisión de Jimmy te sería menos dolorosa si hicieses las paces con el pasado, ¿no crees?"  
  
"No hay ningún pasado con el que hacer las paces", murmuró Hermione antes de salir del despacho.  
  
4 de Junio de 1998 17 años antes  
  
Hermione saltó por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda después de decirle la contraseña pensando todavía en el examen que acababa de hacer. Desde que salió del Gran Comedor ya había repasado dos veces aquel problema de Aritmancia. Estaba segura de que lo había hecho bien pero era incapaz de evitar que las dudas no la devorasen hasta que veía las notas. En su quinto año el mes que transcurrió entre los TIMOS y la llegada de las notas con todos aquellos Excelentes fue horrible. Incluso cuando estaba en la enfermería, tomando diez pociones distintas al día, con Ron quejándose más de la cuenta en la cama de al lado (eso cuando no engullía una Rana de Chocolate tras otra) y terriblemente preocupada por Harry, no podía dejar de pensar en sus notas. Igual que ahora.  
  
Cuando llegó a la Sala Cómún la encontró vacía. Todo el mundo debía de estar en un examen o en la biblioteca. De hecho, el único rastro de presencia humana en la torre de Gryffindor era un montón de libros y papeles sobre una de las mesas. Reconoció la pluma de ganso marrón que estaba tirada encima de uno de aquellos libros. Algunas gotas de tinta habían caído sobre la página, manchándola. Una pena. Empezó a recoger los libros entre bufidos. ¿Como se podía ser tan desordenado?. Bueno, decían que era una característica de los magos pero siempre había pensado que esa era una excusa que se había inventado algún mago muy dejado. Después de todo ella era mago y bastante buena, por cierto, pensó dejando que su orgullo la poseyese por un momento, y sus cosas siempre estaban perfectamente ordenadas.  
  
De pronto se detuvo. ¿Había dicho que el único rastro de presencia humana eran aquellos libros?. Bien, tendría que retractarse: el sonido de algo que se parecía mucho a un ronquido llegó a sus oídos desde el sofá rojo que estaba delante de la chimenea. Se acercó.  
  
"¡RONALD WEASLEY!", gritó enfadada cuando vio quien era el bello durmiente.  
  
Ron dio un brinco. Cayó del sofá. Hermione se mordió la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Tenía que permanecer seria para que le hiciese caso. Pero esa visión de Ron con el pelo alborotado, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, la corbata aflojada y mirándola con ojos vidriosos mientras se restregaba la rabadilla y parpadeaba como un búho... bueno, tuvo que contenerse para no suspirar. Era su Ron.  
  
"¡Maldita sea, Hermione!", le dijo aún desde el suelo, "¿es que nadie te ha dicho que si despiertas a alguien de repente puede quedarse tonto?"  
  
"Bueno, en tu caso no creo que se notase demasiado la diferencia", se lo había puesto en bandeja, tenía que decirlo, "¿puedes explicarme por qué demonios estás ahí roncando en lugar de estudiar para tu examen de Pociones?"  
  
"Fácil: porque no voy a presentarme", dijo Ron como si fuese lo más natural del mundo mientras se ponía en pie y sacudía sus pantalones.  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?!". No podía estar hablando en serio. El examen era esa misma tarde y tenía que aprobarlo si quería ser admitido en el entrenamiento como auror.  
  
"Que no voy a presentarme" ahora volvía a tumbarse en el sofá, con las manos enlazadas detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa de suficiencia que puso a Hermione más nerviosa aún.  
  
"¿Pero estás loco o qué?, ¿sabes que pasará si no te presentas?: no obtendrás el EXTASIS de Pociones y no te admitirán en el entrenamiento de aurores. Y no me digas que, de repente, ya no quieres ser auror porque llevo oyéndote decir lo maravilloso que sería serlo desde que estábamos en cuarto. Así que levanta ahora mismo el culo de ese sofá y ponte a repasar lo que sea que tengas que repasar. Mis apuntes, por ejemplo. Ipso facto" dijo Hermione cada vez más acelerada dando tres o cuatro paseos alrededor del sofá para acabar apuntando amenazadoramente con su dedo índice hacia la mesa donde estaban esparcidos los libros de Ron.  
  
Pero él siguió tumbado en la misma postura. Y con la misma estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Hermione bufó. Era idiota. Definitivamente era el idiota más grande que había conocido jamás. Y ahora ese idiota rebuscaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de idiota para sacar un sobre idiotamente naranja y tendérselo mirándola idióticamente a los ojos.  
  
"Lee esto", le dijo.  
  
Hermione abrió el sobre y desplegó el pergamino. Leyó en voz alta:  
  
"Estimado señor Ronald B. Weasley: por la presente tenemos el placer de comunicarle que esperamos su incorporación a nuestro equipo durante los primeros días del mes de julio, en cuanto acabe sus estudios en Hogwarts. El día 2 deberá presentarse en el Hospital St. Mungo en Londres para la revisión médica a las 10 de la mañana y acto seguido le trasladaremos al campo de Chudley Road para el acto de presentación como nuevo guardián del equipo para la temporada 98/99. Esperamos su confirmación, tenemos puestas grandes esperanzas en usted. Firmado: Anthony O´Reinhard, Director Deportivo de los Chudley Cannons".  
  
Se quedó con la carta en la mano incapaz de articular una palabra. Miró a Ron que se había sentado en el sofá y lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Volvió a mirar la carta. Abrió la boca y solo acertó a decir:  
  
"Ron..." de forma muy queda.  
  
"¿No es genial?", dijo él.  
  
"¿Que si es genial?, farfulló Hermione, "es...,¡es espléndido, maravilloso, increíble, fantástico...!" dijo atropelladamente antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá para tomar aire. "Tu..., tu siempre has sido seguidor de los Cannons: sé perfectamente lo que el quidditch significa para ti y ahora, ahora..."  
  
"Ahora voy a ser el nuevo guardián de mi equipo favorito", completó Ron con calma.  
  
Se quedó mirándole. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto jamás. Desde luego ya sabía que tenía los ojos azules, lo sabía desde hacía siete años. Pero nunca habían sido tan azules como en ese instante, ni tan serenos. Muy pocas veces se dejaba ver este Ron, el Ron sin sarcasmos, sin celos, sin valoraciones apresuradas sobre casi todo. El Ron que anunciaba el hombre íntegro, honesto, cabal, que algún día llegaría a ser. Que ya estaba empezando a ser. ¡Ah!, Hermione Granger, deja de pensar tonterías y haz algo, se dijo. Y lo que hizo fue plantarle un beso en los labios, saltándose la norma que ella misma había impuesto, la de Nada de arrumacos en la Sala Común. Aunque esté vacía.  
  
Ron parecía sorprendido por su ataque de cariño cuando despegó sus labios de los suyos. "¿Debo interpretar que estás tan contenta como yo?", dijo con una sonrisa  
  
"¿Bromeas?", le contestó Hermione, "no había estado tan contenta ni tan orgullosa en toda mi vida. ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?"  
  
"Desde el partido contra Ravenclaw", explicó Ron, "asistieron unos ojeadores. Vinieron a verme a los vestuarios, pero dijeron que existía una posibilidad, que no era seguro. Así que no dije nada para no ilusionarme. La carta ha llegado hace un par de horas. Por cierto, ¿que tal tu examen de Aritmancia?"  
  
"Bien", dijo Hermione sin detenerse a pensar en aquel maldito problema ¿como podía preguntar eso ahora?, ¿que importaba ya su examen de Aritmancia?: ¡iba a jugar con los Cannons, por Merlín!. "¿se lo has dicho a Harry?" preguntó, seguramente la noticia iba a levantar algo el apagadísimo ánimo de su amigo.  
  
"Aún no: tenía el práctico de Defensa esta mañana. Y todavía no ha vuelto", Ron se quedó pensando un momento, con la vista clavada en la chimenea, que estaba apagada. "Hermione", dijo casi en un susurro, "¿que harás al dejar Hogwarts?. Quiero decir, ¿a cuantos EXTASIS te has presentado?, ¿ocho?, ¿diez?"  
  
"Once", puntualizó ella, "el de esta tarde es el último".  
  
"Eso quiere decir que, prácticamente, puedes elegir la carrera mágica que quieras..." dijo Ron.  
  
"Bueno..." dijo Hermione, "sé lo que me quieres decir, Ron", suspiró y colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, "supongo que a mis padres les encantaría que estudiase medicina en Oxford..."  
  
"¡¿Una carrera muggle?¡", se azotó Ron, "pero, pero, eso es imposible: tu no has recibido una formación muggle, no podrías..."  
  
"No seas idiota, Ron, claro que podría", dijo Hermione un poco molesta, "he estudiado las ciencias muggles durante los veranos: matemáticas, biología, química..."  
  
"¿Quimiqué?"  
  
"Química. Es como pociones, pero sin ojos de araña". Ron dio un respingo al oír lo de la araña. Hermione soltó una risilla. ¿Es que nunca iba a superar ese miedo?, "seguir más o menos con las asignaturas muggles fue una de las condiciones que mis padres me impusieron antes de venir a Hogwarts. No estoy tan avanzada como los chicos y chicas de mi edad, pero en un año podría alcanzarles e ingresar en cualquier universidad del país. Oxford, por supuesto, es la mejor opción"  
  
"¿Tu no eres de Oxford?" preguntó Ron con miedo.  
  
"Kidlington. Está a cinco kilómetros de Oxford" aclaró Hermione, "pero Ron, puedo asegurarte que el mundo muggle no es, ahora mismo, una opción para mi. Por mucho que decepcione a mis padres, soy una bruja"  
  
La sonrisa de Ron ocupó toda su cara. "Entonces..." dijo, se había girado en su asiento y ahora la miraba directamente.  
  
"Entonces, señor Weasley", le cortó Hermione, "creo que me decidiré por un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, algo sobre relaciones entre los distintos habitantes del mundo mágico", Ron dio un pequeño soplido, seguramente esperaba que a continuación ella se pusiese a hablar de P.E.D.D.O., "o quizás me interese por lo que la carrera de sanadora en St. Mungo me pueda ofrecer. Tengo el presentimiento de que necesitamos tantos sanadores como podamos a partir de ahora"  
  
"Y..." Ron carraspeó, "¿vivirás en Londres?"  
  
¿Es que no se iban a acabar nunca sus preguntas?. "Bueno", dijo, "no creo que a mis padres les haga mucha gracia que conecten su chimenea a la red Flu...", además, pensó, con todo lo que puede pasar, es mejor que les deje a un lado, "así que viviré en Londres".  
  
Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron súbitamente y bajó la mirada hasta clavarla en el suelo. "Yo..." murmuró, "yo tambien viviré en Londres. Ya sabes: tendré que estar cerca del campo de entrenamiento y todo eso... y bueno, lo más seguro es que me pase mucho tiempo viajando con el equipo, pero, pero..." fue levantando los ojos hasta que se encontraron con los suyos. De alguna forma la mano de Ron había ido reptando por el sofá y ahora mismo su dedo índice hacia caricias en el dedo meñique de Hermione.  
  
Hermione estaba anonadada. ¿Era posible que le estuviera diciendo que ella?, ¿que él?, ¿que ella y él?... No iba a contestar, poco a poco sus cabezas comenzaron a acercarse. Quince centímetros. Diez. Cinco. Dos. Podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. Medio centímetro.  
  
"¡RON, HERMIONE!" La voz de Neville Longbottom resonó en la Sala Común. Con un gesto de fastidio se dieron la vuelta y asomaron la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá. Neville estaba en la entrada, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, recobrando el aliento. Parecía desencajado.  
  
"¿Que ocurre, Neville?", preguntó Hermione ansiosa.  
  
"Mortíf...", dijo entrecortadamente, " Mortífagos: están atacando el colegio"  
  
"¡¿COMO?!", gritaron con una sola voz.  
  
Los pasillos de Hogwarts parecían haber cobrado vida durante el tiempo que estuvo en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Ahora, saliendo de las clases, alumnos vestidos con las familiares togas poblaban los pasillos. Hablaban a voces, se reían, la mayoría portaba libros que quizá ella misma había consultado muchos años atrás. Un par de prefectos de Gryffindor pasaron a su lado, poniendo orden entre un grupo de alumnos que, a juzgar por su edad, debían ser de tercero y armaban gran alboroto. Aceleró el paso para salir de allí cuanto antes. Caminaba mirando al suelo y por eso no vio al hombre con una gran caja hasta que chocó con él y cayó de culo.  
  
"Lo siento, lo siento", balbuceó el hombre tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando estuvo de pie se quedó sorprendido al verla, "¿Hermione?"  
  
Remus Lupin tenía el pelo canoso, algunas arrugas en su rostro y la misma voz amable. Parecía cansado y Hermione recordó que la luna había estado llena hacia un par de noches. "Profesor Lupin", le saludó Hermione.  
  
"¡Que sorpresa!" dijo él mientras se esforzaba por levantar la caja, "¿que haces aquí?"  
  
"Estaba...", comenzó Hermione pero rápidamente hizo un gesto brusco para recoger la caja que casi se caía de las manos de Lupin, "déjeme ayudarle, profesor"  
  
"Está bien", dijo Remus, "no me vienen mal un par de manos"  
  
En seguida Hermione se encontró sosteniendo la caja mientras seguía a Lupin por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes hasta su despacho. Eludió decirle a que había venido a Hogwarts.  
  
"Así que, hace unos doce años, Dumbledore me ofreció de nuevo el puesto de profesor de Defensa", Lupin le explicaba el por qué de su presencia en el colegio, "dijo que, después de todo lo que había pasado, al mundo mágico lo que menos le importaba era que uno de los profesores de sus hijos se convirtiese en lobo una vez al mes mientras fuese un buen profesor. Y aquí estoy desde entonces"  
  
"Me alegro", murmuró Hermione depositando la caja encima de la mesa.  
  
"¿Qué tal estás tu?", preguntó Lupin, "eres la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarme aquí"  
  
"He tenido una charla con Dumbledore, o más bien con su retrato", explicó Hermione, "mi... mi hijo mayor ya tiene diez años"  
  
"Entiendo", dijo Lupin, "¿no quieres que venga a Hogwarts, verdad?"  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
"Comprendo tu decisión", dijo él quedándose callado durante un rato, con la mirada perdida; después pareció recordar algo y dijo entre risas, "¿sabes que me piden cada día mis alumnos?: que les enseñe como se hace un encantamiento patronus"  
  
Hermione sonrió, de todos los hechizos que se aprendían en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el patronus era uno de los más difíciles de realizar.  
  
"¿Recuerdas como se hace un patronus, Hermione?" le preguntó Lupin.  
  
"Claro que si", contestó sin darse cuenta de que su orgullo de alumna aventajada había respondido por ella hasta que vio que su antiguo profesor sacaba su varita y se la tendía.  
  
"Demuéstramelo", le dijo.  
  
Negó con la cabeza. "No puedo hacerlo, profesor, ni siquiera es mi varita: no funcionaría".  
  
"Hermione", dijo Lupin en el tono más serio posible, "te conozco desde que tenías trece años y se que serías capaz de hacer que la magia funcionara hasta empuñando una piedra. Tómala"  
  
Extendió la mano y agarró la varita. Se había prometido a si misma abandonar la magia para siempre, pero había algo en aquella sensación a lo que no podría renunciar en toda su vida.  
  
Piensa en algo alegre, dijo una voz en su cabeza.  
  
31 de Octubre de 1993. 22 años antes.  
  
Definitivamente Hogsmeade era el lugar más interesante y divertido en el que Hermione Granger había estado jamás. Al principio se habían sentido mal porque Harry hubiese tenido que quedarse en Hogwarts y no pudiese acompañarles. Hicieron todo el camino desde el colegio un poco cabizbajos. Pero en cuanto pusieron un pie en las calles de Hogsmeade se les olvidó por completo.  
  
Las calles estaban llenas no solo de magos, sino de toda clase de criaturas que poblaban el mundo mágico. Vieron un goblin en las Tres Escobas, cuando se acercaron hasta allí para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla que les puso las mejillas coloradas y devolvió la sensibilidad a la punta de su nariz. Hermione no sabía ni por donde empezar. Había hecho una lista con todos los lugares que ella consideraba interesantes en Hogsmeade y se disponía a visitarlos. Ron protestó porque él quería ir directamente a Honeydukes para atiborrarse de dulces, pero una mirada severa y el argumento de que si empezaba a comer caramelos a las diez de la mañana esa noche se perdería el festín de Halloween porque estaría vomitando, lograron convencerle.  
  
Así que pasaron por el monumento levantado en el lugar donde empezó la revuelta de duendes de 1612, por la oficina de correos donde vieron cientos de especies de lechuzas y algunos pájaros tropicales de llamativos colores, pasearon alrededor de la Casa de los Gritos que no parecía tan espeluznante como se decía, y, ante la insistencia de Ron, entraron en la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko de camino a la librería. Ron compró dos paquetes de bombas fétidas, uno para él y otro para Harry, a pesar del ceño fruncido de Hermione que no reconocería ni muerta que algunos de aquellos artículos le hacían gracia.  
  
El mal humor se le pasó al llegar a la librería y sumergirse entre todos aquellos volúmenes gastados. Cada estantería que examinaba le hacía soltar un pequeño gritito de excitación. Ron ponía los ojos en blanco mientras la seguía por la tienda, pero al llegar a la estantería de libros de Aritmancia y comprobar que estarían allí durante la siguiente media hora farfulló algo sobre revistas de quidditch y desapareció en dirección al otro lado de la librería.  
  
Hermione se reunió con él poco tiempo después, una vez que hubo examinado el resto de la tienda. Le encontró con un libro entre las manos, unos con las tapas de un naranja chillón.  
  
"¡La historia de la Chudley Cannons, Hermione!", le dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "¡todo está aquí, mira!: desde 1415, el equipo más antiguo del país..."  
  
"Vaya, vaya, Weasley", una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras sonó a sus espaldas, "tenía que haberme imaginado que un perdedor como tu era hincha de unos perdedores como los Cannons"  
  
Ambos se dieron la vuelta con rapidez. Draco Malfoy, con Crabbe y Goyle guardando sus espaldas, les miraba con sonrisa burlona.  
  
Las orejas de Ron se encendieron. "¿Tienes ganas de que te parta tu asquerosa cara otro vez, Malfoy?, dijo apretando los puños.  
  
"Tranquilo", por alguna razón el recuerdo del ojo morado que le puso Ron hacía dos años pareció acobardar al Slytherin, "disfruta de tu libro para bobalicones: si puedes pagarlo, claro", Malfoy levantó las cejas para remarcar su envenenado comentario y acto seguido les dio la espalda y se perdió entre las estanterías con Crabbe y Goyle pegados a sus talones.  
  
"Maldito idiota, estúpido, feo y mugriento Malfoy", farfullaba el pelirrojo  
  
"Ron..." dijo Hermione intentando aplacar el enfado de su amigo, "déjalo estar: solo busca provocarte"  
  
"Ya", murmuró Ron observando la contraportada del libro de los Cannons, "pero tiene razón: es demasiado caro para mi", añadió poniéndolo de nuevo en la estantería, "venga, salgamos de aquí".  
  
A Hermione no le gustaba ver a Ron tan abatido, así que sugirió que encaminasen sus pasos hacia Honeydukes, la única tienda que les quedaba por visitar. Se alegró de ir allí. En cuanto traspasaron el umbral de la puerta olvidaron por completo el encuentro con Malfoy. Ron estaba casi tan contento como con el libro de los Cannons. Honeydukes era el sitio más maravilloso de todo el pueblo. Miles y miles de golosinas se repartían por los estantes, por los barriles. La variedad era tan enorme que no las habrían probado todas ni aunque permaneciesen allí dos semanas seguidas. Había pasteles caldero sabrosísimos, empanadas de calabaza, barriles llenos de Grageas Bertie Botts. Ron se comió al menos una docena de Ranas de Chocolate, pero todos los cromos le salieron repetidos. Pero también tenían otras especialidades: los diablillos de pimienta picaban tanto que era cierto que acababas echando humo por la boca, y Hermione tuvo que beberse tres jarras de zumo de calabaza hasta que su lengua dejó de palpitarle después de haber probado uno. Las bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles eran una explosión de sabor tal que dejaba inútil cualquier sentido que no fuese el gusto. Se llenaron los bolsillos de caramelos de todos los sabores que pudieron encontrar para llevárselos a Harry: café con leche, nata, turrón, sandía, fresa...  
  
"¡Eh, Hermione!", gritaba Ron cada vez que encontraba algo que no habían probado todavía. Ella examinaba con atención la seda dental con sabor a menta que sabía les encantaría a sus padres, dentistas ambos. Se volvió para mirarle: el muy idiota se había metido dos babosas de gelatina en los agujeros de la nariz. La imagen daba ganas de vomitar.  
  
"¡Eres un cerdo!" dijo intentando sonar lo más ofendida posible.  
  
Ron no dijo nada, sonrió y se tragó las babosas tras quitárselas de la nariz. Aún masticando la agarró de un brazo y tiró de ella.  
  
"Deja eso", dijo, "todavía no has probado lo mejor"  
  
Se acercaron hasta unos barriles enormes que llevaban escrito Meigas Fritas.  
  
"Son esos helados que te hacen levitar" explicó Ron, "en casa siempre compraban para mi cumpleaños. Una vez comí tanto que llegué a levantarme dos metros del suelo. Yo te invito a esto. ¿Que sabor quieres?"  
  
"Limón", dijo Hermione sin pensar: el limón era el sabor que su madre siempre le compraba porque decía que era digestivo.  
  
"¡¿Limón?!", preguntó Ron, era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo, "vamos, Hermione: un poco de imaginación y alegría"  
  
Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ron ya se había vuelto hacia el mostrador y le oyó exclamar:  
  
"Dos Meigas Fritas de chocolate especial con trufas de Pembroke, por favor", se volvió hacia ella, "es el mejor", le aclaró con gran aplomo.  
  
Les dieron los cucuruchos y Ron rebuscó en sus bolsillos para pagar un sickle de plata. Su último sickle de plata.  
  
Dio un lengüetazo al helado antes de que empezase a derretirse. Una vez que la punta de su lengua tocó el chocolate Hermione no supo decir que era más placentero: si la sensación de encontrarse de repente levitando a dos centímetros del suelo o el hueco que sintió en el estómago al ver que Ron la miraba con ojos brillantes y sonreía mientras puntualizaba:  
  
"Te lo dije".  
  
Ya había anochecido cuando el Autobús Noctámbulo la dejó de nuevo delante del número 3 de Sterling Road. En su casa solo la ventana del salón estaba iluminada. Recordó de pronto que la noche anterior no había dejado ni tan siquiera una nota que dijese algo parecido a Estaré de vuelta mañana. No os preocupéis por mí. A estas horas Jim probablemente habría llamado ya catorce veces a la policía. Nunca se había parado a explicar las razones de las cosas cuando se decidía a hacerlas. Una vieja costumbre que desconcertaba a casi todo el mundo y que no se le había quitado con los años. Llegó hasta la puerta y picó al timbre. Se había ido sin las llaves de casa. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando oyó que alguien corría dentro de casa y allí estaba Jim, apoyado en el marco con una expresión de tranquilidad y alivio al verla a ella. La abrazó.  
  
"¡Hermione!", dijo, "¿dónde?, ¿dónde demonios has estado?"  
  
"Yo...", empezó Hermione, pero Jim seguía hablando mientras la arrastraba dentro, posiblemente pensaba que sino volvería a irse.  
  
"Llamé a tus padres y no te habían visto. Tampoco estabas en el trabajo. Ni en ningún otro lugar", decía atropelladamente, "los niños preguntaban por ti y yo no sabía que responderles. Les mandé al colegio y te he buscado por todo Kidlington. Incluso me acerqué hasta Oxford y he estado en la comisaría pero me dijeron que no podían considerarte desaparecida porque tienen que pasar 72 horas para que..."  
  
Ya habían llegado al salón. Se soltó de su mano y le hizo gestos para que se calmase.  
  
"Jim..., Jim. Te explicaré adonde he ido, ¿de acuerdo?. Es una larga historia..."  
  
"¿Una larga historia?, ¿de que estás hablando?"  
  
Hermione le miró fijamente, tomo aire y dijo:  
  
"Será mejor que te sientes". 


	8. Una visita a La Madriguera

Una visita a La Madriguera.  
  
La Madriguera estaba tal y como la recordaba. La misma arquitectura imposible, el mismo desorden en el interior, la misma sensación de bienestar, de calidez que había sentido la primera vez que entró en aquel lugar, tantos años atrás.  
  
Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian nunca, pensó Hermione.  
  
Los Weasley tardaron en reaccionar. Después la recibieron como si la hubiesen visto por última vez el día anterior. La señora Weasley no paró de llorar. El señor Weasley dijo algo incomprensible, se quedó callado mirándola atentamente mientras su mujer hablaba y sollozaba todo al mismo tiempo y más tarde murmuró una excusa, algo sobre cachivaches muggles en el garaje, y se fue. Antes de salir por la puerta que daba a la parte de atrás ya se restregaba los ojos.  
  
La señora Weasley preparó té. Un té fuerte y dulzón que le recordó sabores que creía olvidados y le hizo pensar que, si cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el olor de aquella casa, tendría otra vez catorce años. Hablaron largo y tendido de cosas sin importancia, evitando los temas más dolorosos. De los chicos, de su trabajo, ¡de los nietos!. Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo una foto sobre la repisa de la chimenea donde Arthur y Molly lidiaban con cinco o seis cabecitas pelirrojas. Parecían felices. No quiso detenerse demasiado en aquello.  
  
Finalmente permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto o dos. Hermione tocaba con un dedo el asa de la taza de porcelana, distraída. Fue la señora Weasley quien primero habló:  
  
"Supongo que ahora que has venido no te irás sin verle, ¿verdad?" preguntó.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para contestar Por supuesto que no, pero un estruendo llegó desde el garaje. La señora Weasley se levantó de la silla y echó a andar hacia la puerta de atrás chillando: "¡Arthur!", miró un momento a Hermione, "¿me disculpas un minuto, querida?, tengo que comprobar que clase de estropicio ha hecho ese asno en el garaje", frunció el ceño, "la última vez que intentó encantar uno de esos trastos abrió un boquete de tres metros en el techo..." añadió antes de desaparecer como una exhalación.  
  
Hermione sonrió. Definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambian. Permaneció sentada durante unos segundos antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta principal. La hoja de arriba estaba abierta y apoyó la cabeza en el marco mirando hacia afuera. Más allá del camino y de la valla blanca que delimitaba el jardín de los Weasley se encontraba el lago, que refulgía bajo el sol de aquella tarde de Junio. Se fijó en el pequeño grupo de árboles que había junto al lago. Sin saber por qué descorrió el pestillo de la puerta, la abrió y empezó a caminar hacia allí.  
  
Dejó atrás las flores, la valla blanca, incluso el camino terroso que serpenteaba desde Ottery St. Catchpole. Cuando pisó la hierba que se extendía desde la vera del sendero hasta el lago, supo hacia donde iba. Aquella piedra hincada estaba cerca del grupito de árboles, que ahora distinguía. Eran cipreses. Altos, delgados y solitarios, sus copas se movían suavemente mecidas por una brisa que también formaba ondas sobre la superficie del agua. Se paró delante de la piedra, sin atreverse a leer lo que ponía y miró al suelo. A continuación se sentó, posó una mano con delicadeza sobre el césped y musitó:  
  
"Hola"  
  
4 de junio de 1998 17 años antes  
  
Corrieron escaleras abajo. Neville les había dicho que los mortífagos entraron por la puerta principal, que nadie sabía como habían conseguido penetrar en Hogwarts, que Harry se había quedado en el vestíbulo, enfrentado a ellos, a pesar de que los profesores querían obligarle a subir.  
  
Pero se encontraron a Harry cuando ya iban por el segundo piso, corría como un poseso hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
"No bajéis. Me han echado del vestíbulo: los mortífagos se abren camino. Voy a por mi la capa. No puedo quedarme al margen", les dijo todo esto mientras pasaba a su lado corriendo. Pero una vez que los hubo rebasado dio un grito de dolor y se llevó una mano a la frente.  
  
"Es Voldemort", les dijo, "está aquí. Tengo que enfrentarme a él", se dio la vuelta para echar a correr escaleras abajo, pero Hermione y Ron le agarraron antes de que diese tres pasos.  
  
"¿Estás loco?" gritaba Ron, "ahí abajo está lleno de mortífagos: no llegarás hasta Voldemort por ese camino"  
  
"¿Que dices?", contestó un desconcertado Harry.  
  
"Piensa, Harry", dijo Hermione, su cerebro iba a una velocidad de vértigo, "tiene que haber otra forma de llegar hasta la entrada principal..." hizo una pausa, "¡ya está: el pasadizo a Hogsmeade!", exclamó.  
  
"Si", dijo Ron, "podemos salir por ahí: ¡les pillaríamos por la espalda!"  
  
Salieron corriendo hacia la planta superior donde estaba la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Casi llegaban cuando oyeron ruido de pasos atropellados a sus espaldas.  
  
"¡Son mortífagos!", dijo Ron que iba en la retaguardia, "seguramente están buscándote, Harry"  
  
Hermione dejó de oir sus pisadas fuertes a sus espaldas. Se detuvo: Ron estaba parado en medio del pasillo y parecía que no iba a dar un paso más.  
  
"¡Harry!", llamó su amigo para que se parara. Este miró a su espalda y avanzó corriendo hacia ellos.  
  
"¿Que haces, Ron?" preguntó.  
  
"Me quedo aquí: seguid vosotros dos", dijo calmadamente, "no podemos llegar hasta la estatua y esperar a que se abra, nos alcanzarían. Alguien tiene que distraerles"  
  
"¡No voy a dejarte atrás!", chilló Harry  
  
"¡Yo tampoco!", dijo Hermione  
  
Ron los miró como si nada de lo que pudiesen decirle le convenciese. "No me pasará nada: estaré bien. Os veré dentro de una hora en la puerta principal, ¿de acuerdo?. Soy más rápido que esos ineptos", después le habló a ella "Herm, vete con él: te necesita a ti"  
  
Hermione tenía ganas de llorar. Sabía que Ron se quedaría allí pasase lo que pasase. Pero Harry no parecía que fuese a dar el brazo a torcer, seguía maldiciendo e intentaba agarrar a Ron para arrastrarlo con él. Este se zafó con violencia de su brazo y casi le tiró al suelo de un empujón.  
  
"¡Vamos, colega!", gritó, "¿quieres parar a V-V-Voldemort?" Harry dejó de agitarse cuando oyó a Ron pronunciar aquel nombre por primera vez, "¡pues corre!, porque te aseguro que yo si quiero pararlo porque nadie más que yo está deseando que esto acabe de una vez" dijo las ultimas palabras mirando a Hermione con intensidad.  
  
Estaba claro. Hermione apartó a Harry y abrazó a Ron, besándole. Una vez había leído en El Quisquilloso que existía un hechizo capaz de parar el tiempo en un instante, de forma que se podía vivir allí para siempre. Hermione Granger no creía en aquello porque ella sabía bien que el tiempo podía manipularse pero no detenerse y aquella historia de El Quisquilloso tenía tanta base como los rumores sobre los snorckas de cuernos arrugados. Ninguna. Sin embargo el resto de su vida se preguntó si las habladurías de aquella revista que siempre había despreciado no tendrían algo de razón, porque durante el instante en que duró aquel beso, que fue realmente corto, no es que el tiempo se detuviese, pero para ella adquirió una consistencia elástica y definitivamente no real. Como usar un giratiempo en el sentido contrario. Antes sus ojos cerrados desfilaron imágenes que nunca supo si sucederían, o si ya habían sucedido y si todavía estaban sucediendo. Vio a un Ron veinteañero, acostado desnudo en una cama, a su lado, y la miraba y sonreía. Después su mente recorrió los pasillos de una casa grande con un jardín en el que jugaban despreocupados unos cuantos niños pelirrojos. Y supo que era su casa. Y vio un hombre anciano y canoso, pero cuyo pelo reflejaba aún cierta furia naranja de la juventud y en sus ojos chispeaban dos lucecitas que eran las mismas que había visto en los de un niño de once años, larguirucho, flaco y lleno de pecas.  
  
"Vamos, Harry", tiró del brazo de su amigo, que parecía haberse quedado clavado en aquel sitio y salieron corriendo hacia la estatua de la bruja jorobada.  
  
Es curioso como las personas solo pueden recordar retazos de las cosas cuando las viven con intensidad. Hermione recordaba haber recorrido aquel largo y oscuro túnel hasta Hogsmeade, recordaba haber llegado a Hogwarts por la entrada principal. Después todo se hacía más confuso y sabía que Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort en el Gran Comedor y que le venció y que ella estaba allí. Pero no recordaba como se desarrolló todo. Si recordaba, en cambio, una gran explosión al desaparecer aquel ser maligno de la faz de la tierra.  
  
Cuando volvió en si, vio el cielo azul de junio a través del techo del Gran Comedor, pero no gracias al encantamiento sino a que, literalmente, el cielo azul de junio se veía a través del techo del Gran Comedor. Porque todo lo que quedaba de esos arcos apuntados, estaba esparcido en cascotes alrededor de ellos. Y entonces algo le tapó la luz y Ron le sonreía recortado contra las nubes que flotaban apacibles allí arriba. Se agachó para levantarla en brazos y le susurró:  
  
"Os prometí que nos veríamos dentro de una hora", pero Hermione se estaba fijando en que en su costado izquierdo tenía la camisa rota y entre los jirones deshilachados la piel blanca se le estaba amoratando.  
  
"¿Qué te ha pasado?", le preguntó con voz queda. El dolor tan familiar a la altura de las costillas la atravesaba y sabía que no podría estar despierta por mucho tiempo.  
  
"No es nada", dijo Ron despreocupado pero sin poder evitar hacer un gesto de dolor mientras se ponía a andar hacia en el vestíbulo, "hubo una pelea. Yo y otros del ED: Neville, mi hermana, Ernie, Seamus... nos enfrentamos un grupo de mortífagos, Lestrange estaba entre ellos, y un rayo de su varita me dio de refilón"  
  
Pero cuando llegaron a las escaleras del vestíbulo, las rodillas de Ron empezaron a fallar y tuvo que sentarse, dejándola a ella en el suelo a su lado. Gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su frente.  
  
"No es nada", murmuraba, "estoy bien. Estamos bien"  
  
Lo último que vio Hermione antes de perder la consciencia fue a Ron que, agachado a su lado, murmuraba y se llevaba una mano al costado con gesto de dolor. Justo en el sitio donde la varita de Lestrange le había alcanzado.  
  
Permaneció allí sentada durante horas. No sabría decir cuantas. Las sombras de los cipreses se alargaron centímetro a centímetro. Las golondrinas revolotearon chillando por encima del lago mientras planeaban para beber. Y para cuando oyó los pasos a sus espaldas ya habían empezado a cantar los grillos más madrugadores. No le extrañó oír aquella voz, mucho más grave, pero todavía familiar.  
  
"La última vez que te vi tenías el pelo igual de largo", dijo.  
  
Volteó la cabeza por encima del hombro para mirarle. Aquel hombre alto que la observaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos se parecía lejanamente al muchacho que había conocido. El pelo negro y revuelto, la sonrisa amable y los brillantes ojos verdes todavía estaban allí, aunque hubiese desaparecido la característica cicatriz y una sombra de barba oscureciese su mentón.  
  
"La última vez que me viste, Harry Potter, fue hace diecisiete años", replicó rápidamente mientras se ponía en pie con ese tonillo de suficiencia que usaba a menudo. "¿no crees que debo haber cambiado algo durante todo ese tiempo?"  
  
La sonrisa de Harry se alargó más. "Hay cosas que no cambian nunca", dijo con aire melancólico.  
  
Permanecieron callados, mirándose, intentando reconocer en el otro el paso de los años. Fue él quien volvió a hablar de nuevo.  
  
"Hermione Granger", dijo, "¿sabes que tu nombre aparece en Historia de la Magia Moderna, en El Ascenso y Caída de las Artes Oscuras y en Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX?"  
  
Sonrió con amargura cuando las palabras le hicieron recordar un compartimento de tren en el que dos niños, un moreno y un pelirrojo, la miraban estupefactos mientras ella hablaba más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.  
  
"Si, claro", replicó, "ya me he leído las nuevas ediciones". Las había comprado la semana anterior en Flourish y Blotts.  
  
"Me lo esperaba", dijo Harry sofocando una carcajada. Después se puso repentinamente serio y señaló hacia la piedra hincada que estaba a sus espaldas. "El suyo también sale"  
  
Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia donde su amigo señalaba. Ahora miraba directamente a la piedra, pero sin leer aún el texto. "Lo sé" musitó, bajando la cabeza.  
  
"Te hemos echado de menos" murmuró Harry con un hilo de voz.  
  
"¿Hemos?", preguntó extrañada.  
  
Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza Harry apuntó de nuevo hacia la piedra. "Nosotros dos", dijo. "suelo venir hasta aquí una vez por semana..., para charlar un rato".  
  
Le miró sorprendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Harry así que pensó que quizá hubiese desarrollado uno de sus extraños poderes, uno que le permitiese comunicarse con...  
  
Hasta que le oyó decir: "Ahora que has vuelto espero tener compañía, así no me sentiré como un loco hablando solo".  
  
"Francamente, aún no sé si he vuelto o no..." dijo Hermione en un tono cortante.  
  
"Oh", respondió él.  
  
"...pero tampoco estoy segura de que marcharme fuese la mejor elección", completó Hermione bajando la voz hasta que casi se le quebró. "Yo dudando, ¿te lo imaginas?", añadió sin fuerzas para sonreír.  
  
"Perfectamente", la respuesta de Harry no se la esperaba, "si yo hubiese tenido la posibilidad de huir, quizá también lo habría hecho. Todo era tan... doloroso"  
  
"Demasiado", puntualizó Hermione con un susurro. Le picaban los ojos. "Hace unos meses", continuó, "encontré mi viejo baúl de Hogwarts en el desván de casa. Solo con tocarlo el mundo muggle dejó de tener sentido. Supongo que nunca podemos renunciar a lo que somos"  
  
"No", dijo Harry, "más bien creo que al tocarlo elegiste volver a ser una bruja, una Gryffindor"  
  
"Quizá tengas razón", se estremeció, "¿nos vamos?, está empezando a hacer frío aquí..."  
  
"Claro", aceptó él.  
  
Se dieron la vuelta para irse, pero no habían dado ni tres pasos, cuando Hermione se detuvo.  
  
"Espera", dijo antes desandar sus pasos hasta quedar delante de la piedra hincada. Puso su mano izquierda sobre ella y se agacho, mientras que con la derecha rozó algunas de las letras, las que formaban un nombre que leyó en voz alta.  
  
RONALD B. WEASLEY  
(1980-1998)  
AMADO HIJO, HERMANO Y AMIGO  
  
"He vuelto" susurró.  
  
Cuando se alejaron de allí, la brisa suave de las noches de verano todavía mecía las copas de los árboles. 


	9. Epílogo

Me encanta mi trabajo. Si es que esto puedo considerarse un trabajo, claro. Me paso todo el año preparándome para este momento y me gusta que salga perfecto. Pero lo que de verdad me encanta es verles. Ordenaditos en la fila, algunos cohibidos, otros envalentonados, con esas túnicas que les quedan grandes a la mayoría, las corbatas con el nudo mal hecho y esa mirada entre soñadora y asustada. A ninguna otra edad les brillan tanto los ojos.  
  
Después van pasando por aquí. Uno a uno. Me ponen en su cabeza, pero siempre les quedo grande y les tapo los ojos. Quizá cuando me hicieron tomaron las medidas de un adulto. De un adulto cabezón. Supongo que fueron las de Godric. En fin. Esas cabecitas son impresionantes. Está todo ahí: pasado, futuro, sueños, habilidades... y puedo verlo solo con tocarlas. Debo confesar que algunas me han asustado -no suelo quedarme mucho en esas cabezas-, otras me han divertido, emocionado, entristecido o llenado de orgullo. Me acuerdo de todas y cada una de ellas.  
  
Sombrero Seleccionador, me llaman. Si supiesen que son ellos los que realmente se seleccionan... Pero bueno, basta ya de cháchara, aquí estamos un año más y ya he oído el primer nombre: Adams, Roselind, una rubita un poco tímida. Veamos donde te pongo...  
  
Si, señor, ahí se va: ¡toda una Hufflepuf!. Después vienen Arrowsmith, Roger; Backwell, Bruce y Barnes, Caroline. Y entonces lo oigo: Benthan, Jeremy R., un muchachito de pelo castaño cortado a cepillo y mirada resuelta que corre a subirse al taburete. Sé quien es antes de estar en su cabeza.  
  
"Umm", le digo en cuanto mi ala cae sobre su frente, "complicado. Estuve en la cabeza de tu madre hace casi veinticinco años, chico. ¿Todo un Granger, eh?: mente brillante, buena memoria, ganas de aprender..., un cierto talento natural... serias un buen Ravenclaw, claro. ¿Qué me dices?"  
  
Silencio.  
  
"Tendrás que ayudarme, chico. Hay algo..." de pronto caigo en la cuenta, "¿De donde viene esa R.?"  
  
Su vocecita se deja oír en el espacio cónico de mi interior: "Mi segundo nombre, señor, mi madre insistió en que lo llevara: Ronald"  
  
Está claro. "¿Si?. Entonces ya no tengo dudas contigo..."  
  
La vieja voz del Sombrero Seleccionador resonó en todo el Gran Comedor cuando dijo la casa del nuevo alumno: "¡GRYFFINDOR!".  
  
FIN. 


End file.
